His Majesty's Dog
by animehime20
Summary: Judai is a powerful psychic who can control people by knowing their names, and Johan is his guardian demon who's powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his 'dog' off the leash, no evil spirit or monster is safe! Spiritshipping JohanXJudai
1. Chapter One: True Name Controller

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Finally! The best, fluffiest story that I've ever written!

Lucy: While reading the story, "Her Majesty's Dog", Ke-chan came up with this idea!

Me: PLEASE! Even if you haven't heard of the story, please read this! I made many changes to the story!

Lucy: If you _love_ fluff, and _lots_ of it, please read this!!

Me: Please, please, please read this story!! Especially if you've loved my other ones!

Lucy: This is dedicated to "_Immortal Fallen Angel_", "Azul Angel1251596", "_Johan's Lover 43v3r_", "nyanyaneko", "_KyoXSakiFan_", "Pharaohess163", "_Kiku-chan3322_", "hermione494", and "_Kellyq_"!

Me: Please don't skip any lines! You'll get really confused and miss everything if you do!!

Lucy: Ke-chan doesn't own Yugioh GX or Her Majesty's Dog! If she did... Johan and Judai would be in the bed room with Judai moaning "Johan... Johan..." and Johan panting for Judai, saying things such as "Oh Judai... You're so-"

Me: WE GET IT!! Please enjoy the story!! This is one of the fluffiest stories I will ever write! And guess what... it gets fluffier each chapter!!

**_Chapter One: True Name Controller_**

"I heard that place is haunted!" a girl yelled. The small group of people around her all nodded, as if thinking over what she had said. Another girl looked at her confused, then something snapped in her brain, and she made a response.

"You mean the gymnasium storage room? I heard of that as well!" a black-haired girl said. The students had caught on to her conversation by this point, and were all waiting for her to continue the story.

"They say is you go in there at night, a ghost appears. She take sa bloody knife from her neck and says 'Cooome toooo meee...'. It's creepy!" the girl yelled. Some of the girls were flailing around in disgust, saying how gross and spooky that sounded. Suddenly someone spoke.

"Maybe it's the ghost of Makita!"

By this point, the conversation had caught the attention of the transfer student. Johan Andersen. Johan was amazing. He looked almost like an angel, with his teal hair that rivaled the ocean, and his emerald colored eyes, he was the envy of every boy in the school. He somtimes wore his school outfit, but today, he wasn't wearing the blue vest that went with his outfit.

"Makita?" he asked. Some of the students looked over at Johan, the girls drooling and giggling as he came into sight. Johan rolled his eyes and went back to the previous question he had asked a few moments ago.

"Oh! You wouldn't know since you just transfered here," a girl said.

"In Jr. High, she was bullied so much that she ended up killing herself! She slit her throat in the storage room. It was all over the news for a while back when it happened. The people who bullied her got expelled," the girl said. Johan nodded, slightly shuddering at the idea.

"Come to think of it, Shou, weren't you in his class?" the girl said, now addressing a smaller bluenette in the back of the class. Shou was wearing a red school uniform jacket, black jeans and red shoes to match, and he sported small glasses that rested at the bridge of his nose. He had gray eyes that were slightly sad.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too depressing..." Shou said, folding his hands on the top of his desk. The bluenette looked at the ground with slight sadness in his eyes. He had been in Makita's class, but he didn't know her well.

'_I don't have time for people who get bullied... I-it's not like I approve of what bullies do... But at the same time, I have a hard time feeling sorry for people who are pushed around by others_,' Shou thought. He stared at the ground, when suddenly, a low beep interrupted him. Shou looked behind him and stared at the source of the beeping.

'_They way I see it, people like that get bullied for a reason_,' Shou said, facing the source of the beeping. It was a student in the back of the class, where no one currently was sitting, all by himself, trying to figure out how to use a cell phone.

It was a boy, possibly the same age as Shou. He was taller than Shou by a few inches. The boy had beautiful brown hair that was shorter in the back, but grew longer in the front. He had an orange mop of color ontop of his hair, mixing perfectly with the chocolate color of his hair. His eyes matched his hair in a perfect way, filled with a silence and mystery that no one could figure out.

The boy was wearing a red school uniform jacket, with white jeans and a black T shirt underneath it. He had red shoes that matched his school jacket perfectly. He had a frustrated look on his face, clicking away at his cell phone, trying to make it work.

'_That boy, Judai Yuki, is a good example_,' Shou thought, watching as the other students glared at Judai, a series of beeps coming from the cell phone he was holding. Shou sighed in slight annoyance, knowing full well what was going to come next.

"Turn off your damn cell phone, Yuki!" a girl laughed, earning a roar of laughter from the other students. Some of the others teamed in with their laughter, throwing insults at poor Judai, who was still busy with his cell phone to really care about what the people were saying.

"Yeah! Some of us are trying to learn here!" a girl yelled. Everyone laughed at her sarcasm.

"He's so stupid! How can he call himself japanese if he can't even use a cell phone!?" another girl laughed loudly. The other errupted into a fit of laughter, when suddenly, a pounding noise stopped them.

They all glanced over at Johan, who's fist had pounded on Shou's desk, startling the bluenette to almost no end.

"Sheesh!" Johan groaned as he walked over to Judai and placed his hand on the brunette's desk. "What are you trying to do, Judai?" Johan asked. Judai showed him the cell phone, a slightly confused look on his innocent face. Johan smiled warmly.

"Here..." he said, assisting Judai with how to use the cell phone. The other female students watched the scene, many of them jealous that the handsome Johan Andersen was talking to someone like freaky Judai Yuki!

Judai reached up and caressed Johan's cheek in his hand, staring deeply into Johan's emerald eyes. Johan stared at Judai with equal love in his eyes, setting a thrilling mood in the air. All the girls were on the edges of their seats, wondering what was gonna happen next.

Suddenly, Judai pulled Johan down so that their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Johan's eyes closed as he grabbed the back of Judai's head and made the kiss even more passionate. Judai closed his eyes and moaned lightly at the kiss.

"W-what the!?" the girls hollered. Shou blushed madly before turning away, his heart racing at a million miles an hour. The girls glared as Johan and Judai pulled away from one another. Johan had a goofy smile on his face, rubbing the back of his head and then helping Judai figure out how to work the cell phone.

Meanwhile, the girls were ranting.

"Geez! Around most people, he's a total ice king! But around Johan, he's a total flirt!" a girl yelled, her face flushed with anger.

"He's _always_ making out with him in public and he doesn't seem to care what others think!" another girl yelled. The girls glared at the brunette.

"What does Johan see in that freak?" another girl growled. The three girls glared at Judai with pure evilness in their eyes, while Shou merely stared at Judai, unable to form words. he knew Judai was going to get bullied for that.

But he couldn't do anything to stop it.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later That Day..._

Shou walked down the hallway, sighing as his thoughts were taking over him. He was still thinking about what the other students had been talking about earlier that day. They had been talking about the ghost of Makita, someone who had been bullied. Bullied...

_Clack!!_

Shou gasped as a cell phone suddenly came flying from the gym storage closet. The bluenette gently picked it up and looked at it. Hanging from it was a pair of dice, small dice, used for accessory. It looked familiar.

"What's wrong with you, freak!?" a girl yelled. Shou glanced over and saw the three girls standing in the gym storage closet, their backs facing Shou. Kneeling down at their feet was Judai, his hand cradling his left cheek, which was now red.

"Yeah! Stop ignoring us, you stupid bitch!" the second girl shrieked. Judai merely glanced at the ground, his hand still placed over his wounded cheek. The girls growled in annoyance at the brunette. The leader glared evilly at Judai.

"Why won't you say anything!?" she yelled. Judai, once again, ignored the question and refused to make eye contact. That pissed the leader off. She cackled loudly before taking her gang out of the closet and slamming it shut, locking it tightly behind her.

"Stay in there until you learn some manners! Like all night!!" she yelled before she and her gang raced away, giggling at the deed they had just commited. Poor Judai had heard the rumors, and the poor thing would be terrified.

The whole time, Shou as watching this going on, a sad look on his face.

'_Why doesn't he fight back? He's just encouraging them!!_' Shou thought as he stared at the storage room door. He lowered his head and sighed.

'_Makita was the same way. She just stood there and smiled, no matter how mean the bullies got_,' the bluenette thought as he walked away from the scene, leaving the brunette in the closet. Shou wanted to help, but his morals wouldn't let him.

'_Anyway, it's not my business. If Judai-kun wanted my help, he would have asked for it. I shouldn't go sticking my nose in other people's business..._' Shou thought as he left the school building into the afternoon, leaving the school and the brunette behind.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later That Night..._

Shou glanced at the clock in his bedroom. He was clothed in a plaid shirt with a pair of black shorts to match. The clock read '10:19 PM'. Shou sighed and looked out the window at the beautiful night sky.

"He must have gone home by now... But..." Shou stared at his clock again, gulping as he wondered what to do.

_At The School..._

"I can't believe I'm doing this! He must've gone home by now!" Shou said, unlatching the door to the storage closet that was located in the gym. He dropped the locks to the ground and slowly opened the door. As he did, he gasped.

Sitting on the ground was Judai, just staring into space.

"Judai-kun?" Shou asked. Judai glanced up at the bluenette, mild shock visible on his face. Shou's face twisted into one of confusion and anger towards the brunette for still being there at this time of night.

"What are you doing here!? Why didn't you call for help!?" he yelled. Judai stared at Shou as if confused before his face went back into a face of calmness and no fear what so ever was in his eyes.

"They told me to stay here all night," the brunette said bluntly. Shou gasped and the glared even more venomously at the brunette.

"And you just do what they day!? geez, Judai-kun! Are you out of your mind!?" the bluenette screamed. Judai merely stared at Shou while he continued his rant about Judai's behavior, his rage getting the better of him.

"The reason they keep bullying you is because you let them! You have to stand up for yourself!!" Shou yelled. Judai bowed politely, startling the bluenette who was smaller than the brunette.

"Thank you. I humbly accept your advice," Judai said in a kind voice, showing that he was perfectly serious about what he was saying. Shou stared at Judai in shock before stammering out his come back towards the brunette.

"Stop bowing! I wish you'd show some backbone. I can't stand people who won't speak their mind..." Shou said, slightly embarrassed to be speaking to an older person in such a way. But seeing as Judai wasn't fighting back, he continued.

"It's not fair to the rest of us if you-"

Before Shou could finish, the storage room door suddenly slammed shut, trapping the two high school boys inside of it. Shou gasped as he raced to the door and jiggled it, trying to get the door open.

"W-what!? What's going on!? The door won't open!! Is someone out there!?" the bluenette yelled. Judai merely stared at the back of the storage room, a venomous glare in his brown eyes. Shou looked back at Judai.

"Judai-kun? What are you looking a-" Before Shou could finish, a drop of blood splattered onto the ground.

The blood suddenly appeared, and with it, a see through person. The person was a girl with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, her head lowered so her eyes weren't visible. She was clothed in a red school uniform, the skirt ending at her knees. Jutting from her throat was a bloody knife, sticking deep into a cut on her throat.

Where her throat had been slit...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"EEEEK!!" Shou hollered as the ghost came into view. His gray eyes were wide with terror as he stammered out his reply.

"N-no... it can't be... A-are you really... Makita?" Shou whispered as the ghost reached up and grabbed the knife in her neck. She pressed the knife in deeper and started shifting it around, making more blood come from the wound in her throat.

Shou gasped as the ghost pried the knife from her bloody neck, holding it up. Her gray-green eyes were wide with a sadistic murdering lust. Shou was about to scream, when Judai suddenly stepped in front of Shou protectively.

"Tell me, what was Makita's first name?" Judai asked. Shou stared at Judai in confusion.

"J-Junko... But what does that matter at a time like this!?" the bluenette yelled. Judai inhaled deeply before exhaling and speaking.

"A name is a word of power. They identify our place in the universe. And there are those, like me who can use names to _manipulate_ others," the brunette said. Shou could only stare in slight terror.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, his voice trembling with terror. Judai smirked slightly and then spoke again.

"In other words, if I know her name... I can control her spirit," Judai said in a slightly creepy voice, making Shou shudder. The bluenette shuddered before pulling away from Judai for a quick second and covering his ears.

"H-huh!? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Shou said, screaming when the sotrage room door suddenly opened. He spun around and gasped.

"Johan-kun?!" Shou yelled as Johan walked into the storage room. He was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt, black jeans, his white boots, and a blue fishnet vest over his shirt. Johan smiled at Judai and Shou, seeing the ghost, but obviously not caring.

"Hello, boys. Looks like I got here just in time," Johan said, smiling warmly at Judai. Judai stared in confusion at Johan and the door.

'_He was able to open the door?_' Judai thought. He then shook it off and walked up to Johan, patting his shoulder and making for the exit of the storage room.

"Well, you know the drill. Good luck," the brunette said bluntly. Johan cast an annoyed glare at Judai.

"And what if I don't feel like it?" he said in a cold, defiant voice. Judai suddenly cast a cold glare at the bluenette, sending waves of terror through his body as Johan stared into Judai's angry brown eyes.

"Are you going to disobey me?" the brunette said in a cold, daring voice. Johan shuddered and looked away, sweat pouring down his face.

"N-no! Of course not, your majesty!" he stammered, terrified of what the brunette could do to him. While they were exchanging glares, Shou was staring at them in shock and confusion. Johan and Judai didn't seem the least bit frightened in the face of danger.

'_What's going on? I don't sense their usual lovey-dovey vibe_,' the mini bluentte thought. As he pondered that, Judai grasped Shou's wrist and slowly started dragging him towards the exit.

"Let's go," he said. Shou glanced back at Johan in confusion. Johan was facing the ghost, his body tensed and almost placed in a springing position. He didn't seem to be following the two boys, which confused Shou to no end.

"Huh? B-but what about Johan-kun?" Shou asked. Judai ignored the question and dragged Shou into the hallway, starting to walk away down the hall towards the exit of the school. Judai didn't turn to face Shou.

"Don't worry about him. No mere ghost will get the better of Johan," Judai said. Shou was amazed, and terrified at the same time.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Johan-kun is psychic?" Shou asked. Judai didn't answer for a moment, as if thinking something through.

"Not quite..." he said before turning around, a serious look in his chocolate eyes.

"He's just my beast," Judai stated in a serious voice. Shou blushed, his heart racing at a thousand miles an hour at Judai's words and how calm he was about it. He had never heard someone speak about something so strange so calmly.

'_H-his beast? That sounds kinda kinky, doesn't it?!_' Shou thought as Judai dragged him away.

_Meanwhile..._

Johan cracked his knuckles as he faced the female ghost, a smirk placed gently on his lips. He yawned and cracked his knuckles again.

"All right, then. Let's get this over with," Johan said in a bored tone. His nails then suddenly grew into slighty longer claws as his eyes became more menacing. He then raced at ghost, yelling a battle cry as he did so. The ghost suddenly phases away as Johan leaped for it.

"Whaaaa!?" Johan yelled as he skidded across the hard floor. He slowly sat up and rubbed his nose, his claws turning back into normal nails. The blunette glanced around, notcing that the ghost was no where in sight.

"What the Hell?" Johan asked quietly, standing up and then racing to where he believed Judai and Shou to be.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Damn! The door is locked!! But it was open a minute ago!!" Shou yelled, shaking the handle to the door that led from the school to the outside. He went to the window and jiggled it, praying for it to open.

"The window, too!" he groaned. Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing. Shou looked down at his phone in confusion before pulling it out of his pocket.

"Huh? Who's calling me at this time of night?" the little bluenette asked. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen.

_Caller: Junko Makita._

"AAAAGH!!" Shou screamed, flinging the cell phone away from himself. The phone clattered to the ground, a sudden drop of blood landing on the screen. Shou gasped as Junko's ghost appeared beside him, knife raised over her head.

Judai suddenly shoved Shou to the ground, the ghost swinging the knife, cutting the ends of Judai's hair, barely making any difference in his hair at all. Judai looked over at the ghost, his eyes holding a glare.

"Could this spirit have defeated Johan? No... It wasn't interested in him. It's after one of us!" Judai stated. Shou looked over at cell phone as it kept ringing, the caller ID coming up as "Junko Makita". Shou covered his mouth in shock. This was too much!

"Marufuji! Is there any reason Makita would hold a grudge against you?" Judai suddenly asked. Shou looked at Judai like he was crazy.

"What!? Of course not!! I didn't bully her! I admit that I didn't go out of my way to help her, but it isn't like anyone else did either!!" Shou hollered. Judai nodded while Shou continued to speak.

"Besides, she never asked anyone for help! She killed herself!!" the bluenette screamed. Judai looked at Junko and narrowed his eyes.

/_Did you hear that, Junko Makita? You have no reason to haunt this place as a _ghost/Judai said, his voice sounding strange. It was definately his voice, but there was an eerie echo to it, almost like it... could speak to your very soul.

/_Stop this... Junko Makita_.../ Judai said, trying to be reasonable with the creature. Junko smirked, her wide eyes remaining the same as they had been, wide and murderous. Judai raised an eyebrow at the ghost's lack of speaking.

"What are you doing!? You can't use logic against a ghost! We have to run!!" Shou screamed. Judai ignored the blunette, for he was too busy staring in confusion at the spirt before him. The ghost sported a sadistic look, making it seem vicious.

"That's odd. The ghost isn't responding..." Juai whispered in utter shock and terror. He then gasped.

"This isn't Makita!" the brunette yelled, startling Shou out of his skin.

"Exactly!" Johan's voice rang out as he suddenly appeared in the window, sitting in the window sill. He waved at the boys, who were both staring at him in shock and confusion. Johan smiled at Judai again.

"The window... how did you open it...?" Judai whispered. Johan leapt down from the window sill and stood on the ground.

"Easy. It wasn't locked. Niether was the door..." the bluenette stated, pushing the front door open slowly. He then looked over at Judai and Shou, a playful smile on his lips as he spoke the next words slowly.

"When you think about it, who was the one person who couldn't open any of them?" he asked. Judai and Shou gasped. Judai's brown eyes narrowed again and he nodded slowly, understanding everything that was going on.

"It's all clear now..." he stated. The cell phone was still ringing, causing Shou to shudder violently. Judai looked over his shoulder at Shou.

"Seems she really wants to speak with you..." the brunette said. Shou shook his head and scooted away from the cell phone.

"N-no! I don't want to pick it up! It wasn't my fault!!" Shou screamed. He covered his ears as to try and cancel the ringing, but it still came through his ears. Shou couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him to handle.

/_Shou Marufuji!!_/ Judai's voice suddenly said in the same echoed voice as it had been when he had spoken to Junko's ghost. Shou gasped when he heard Judai's echoey voice say his name, as if it was ringing in the back of his head.

/_Answer the phone, Shou Marufuji! Listen carefully to the voice. HEAR THE TRUTH!!_/ Judai's voice echoed inside Shou's mind. Suddenly, Shou's hand started moving in a jerky movement towards the cell phone. Shou couldn't control himself as he raised the cell phone and placed it near his ear. He hit the talk button.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it!?" a voice on the other end of the phone yelled. Shou gasped as he heard a voice on the other end of the phone. He knew this voice, he knew it so well.

It was his own voice.

"Why did you have to die!? You could have come to me! If you had talked to me about it, I might have been able to help you!!" Shou's voice said over the phone. Judai stepped up behind Shou and stood behind him.

"It seems that... you were the one with words that you never got to say..." the brunette said. Shou shivered, unable to take the phone away.

/_Look at it!!_/ Judai commanded, causing Shou to snap his head up and look at Junko's ghost. As he did, he gasped.

The ghost no longer resembled Junko. Instead, it resembled a bluenette with glasses and gray eyes, tears streaming from his eyes. Shou gasped again. He stumbled back, unable to look away from the image of the bluenette.

"T-that's me..." Shou whispered. Johan stepped up beside Shou and folded his arms across his chest.

"Your sense of responsibility is so strong, that all this time you've been blaming yourself for the death of your classmate. And all that guilt manifested into a vengeful spirit," the bluenette said. Shou, still holding the cell phone, looked at the ground.

"I... I saw that she was in trouble, but I didn't do anything about it. All I had to do was talk to her... be a friend to her... But I was too afraid. And ever since then, I've been lying to myself, blaming Makita for not asking me for help..." Shou whispered.

''_I hate people who get bullied'. But the one I hate the most is...'_ Shou closed his eyes, tears streaming from his closed gray eyes, fogging up his glasses.

"I'm such a coward..." he whispered. The phone buzzed for moment before his voice repeated his words on the other end.

"I'm such a coward..." it said. Suddenly, the spirit lunged at Shou, the knife aimed at him, ready to stab him and end his life.

"Now you die!!" the ghost hollered. Shou covered his ears and screamed, tears streaming from his closed eyes.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Johan! Stop her!" Judai called, pointing at the creature he wanted the bluenette to attack. Johan folded his arms over his chest and looked away, his nose held into the air in a snotty manor. He 'hmphed' before adressing the brunette.

"Hell no!" Johan stated in a stern, yet playful voice as he turned his head away, his gaze aimed at the wall as to avoid eye contact with the brunette. Judai turned around and glared at the bluenette with cold brown eyes, a scowl on his lips.

"You _dare_ disobey me at a time like this!?" Judai hollered, anger visible in his voice. Johan slowly looked over at Judai with his green eyes and smirked evilly at the brunette, showing that he wanted something in return for saving the smaller bluenette.

"What can I say? I'm _starving_!" Johan said, emphasizing the word. Judai glared at the smirking bluenette, compelled to the idea that Johan would even think of eating before rescuing someone. Judai wanted to slap Johan for being so ignorant towards his master!

But, Shou needed to be rescued...

Judai suddenly reached forward and grabbed Johan's shirt. He pulled the bluenette to his level and pressed his lips firmly against Johan's. Johan gasped, his eyes widening at the sudden movement. He then slowly sank into the kiss.

Johan cupped Judai's cheek in his hand and placed his other hand on the back of Judai's head, crushing the brunette's lips against his own. Judai moaned weakly into the kiss, feeling his lips grinding against the bluenette's. Johan moaned imwardly at the feeling of the brunette's lips against his own.

Judai's pure energy was filling Johan, causing the bluenette to moan in pleasure. Johan always enjoyed Judai's energy. It was so wonderful inside his body, filling him with a light only humans could possess. A pure, pure feeling...

Johan slowly broke the kiss, his green eyes slowly sliding open as Judai's eyes gently slid open. They both then cast a glare at the spirit that was about to take Shou's life, the two creatures pissed that some low-grade spirit would even attempt something like that.

Judai threw his arm into the air, a strange monster made of flames forming behind him and leaping into the air. It leaped towards the ghost, tackling it to the ground so the monster was pinning it to the ground. When all cleared, the sight was shocking.

A creature that was similar to a wolf-dog, only it was much larger. It was a silverish blue color with beautiful emerald eyes. The creature had sharp claws, making it seem like a terrifying monster. Its fangs were huge, like a tiger's fangs. The creature had horns on its head, long horns like an antelope almost.

"Gah... no... Die... Die... Die!!" the ghost hollered, squirming underneath the dog monster's claws. Fianlly, the monster crushed it, making the spirit vanish under its claws. The ghost fizzled a few moments before fully vanishing.

Shou scooted back a few feet, pressing against the wall, trembling in terror at the creature standing before him. The small bluenette couldn't believe what he was seeing. Shou hugged his knees and shivered in pure terror.

"W-what are you guys...?" Shou whispered. Judai glanced over at Shou as the wolf monster stood and walked over to Judai. It slowly took shape, turning into s blue glow and then transforming into a human shape. When the light vanished, Shou gasped.

Standing where the monster was was Johan. He was different in some way. He was wearing a blue vest-jacket that came to his ankles that sported many belts and chains, a black sleeveless shirt underneath it, black pants with blue leather straps on the legs, and purple-blue boots. On his arms were black arm bands and black forearm bands.

His hands were claws, long nails that looked deadly and ready to kill. Johan's eyes were the same, but they were filled with a certain mischief and malice, meaning that any evil spirit better back off. Johan looked so eerie right now, and very attractive.

"I told you, didn't I? I am a Master of names. By knowing a true name, I have the power to control others with a power called _kotodama_..." Judai said. He sighed as Johan walked over and laced one arm around Judai's shoulder, placing his head on Judai's shoulder and running his fingers through Judai's brown hair.

"People with this gift are called Manatsukai," Judai said. The brunette then smiled at Johan, leaning back so he was snuggled against the bluenette's warm chest, feeling safe in the monster's arms. Johan embraced Judai in the backwards hug tighter, as if being protective of him.

"Johan is my koma-oni, my guardian demon. He watches over me, and in exchange, I let him feed off my life force. You could say he's like my dog," Judai said. Johan nodded and snuggled further into the nape of Judai's neck.

"N-no... This can't be real!" Shou whispered, backing up against the wall, trembling as Judai broke free from Johan's embrace and walked forwards, knealing down so he was at Shou's eye level.

"Blaming yourself won't bring Junko back to life. But even if you can't forgive yourself, there are things I must ask you to forget..." Judai said. He then inhaled, and closing his eyes, he spoke.

/_You will forget everything that has happened,_ Judai said in his echoed voice, using kotodama to control Shou. Shou shuddered, but gasped as he heard Judai's next words.

"But you came to help me tonight... and I want you to know that I am grateful..." the brunette saidm lowering his head. He then looked up and smiled warmly at the smaller bluenette, a smile that no one had ever seen on his face touching his lips.

"Your kindness... means a lot to me..." Judai said in a warm voice. Shou stared at Judai in shock before feeling his vision fading. He then collapsed against the ground, hearing Johan shuffle forward, then having everything turning black to him.

The bluenette's world went black, and his memory of the night went with it.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

Judai sat at his desk, still trying to figure out how to use his cell phone. Johan was currently sitting in the bacl of the classroom, back in his full human form as he watched the brunette struggle to work the phone. He wanted to help Judai, but the brunette had said he wanted to figure it out without Johan's help to see if he could.

"Look at that idiot!!" a girl who had locked Judai in the closet yelled.

"Omigod! He still hasn't figured it out!?" another girl cackled, causing an uproar of laughter from the other girls and students. Shou sat in the back of the classroom, his memory of last night completely gone. Shou looked over at Judai.

'_Oh no... He's being bullied again..._' the bluenette thought. He thought long and hard, and then came to a life changing desicion.

Judai suddenly gasped as a hand reached for him and waited in front of him. Judai glanced up at the person, gasping when he saw Shou stand before him. Shou had an embarrassed blush on his face as he stammered out his next words.

"Let me see that, Judai-kun. I'll teach you how to use it," he said. Johan smiled at Shou and Judai, feeling happy that a human was being kind to the brunette for once in his life. Judai stared in shock, as did the other students. Judai suddenly smiled and handed Shou the phone.

"Thank you... I'd like that..." Judai said, a smile gracing his pink lips as Shou blushed and laughed lightly, taking the cell phone and showing Judai how to use it.

--

Me: Kawaii!!

Lucy: Indeed! Johan and Judai are made for one another! I swear!!

Me: Okay! How did I do, and what did you guys like!?

Lucy: Remember, there are a few words you must know now!

**Manatsukai**: a person who can control people by knowing their names. (Judai!)

**Koma-oni**: a demon who serves a human, and in exchange, feeds off their energy. The koma-oni is always loyal to their master (Johan!!)

**Kotodama**: the power to control people using their true name

Me: Yay! Please tell me what you gusy enjoyed! I honestly hope I didn't disappoint!

Lucy: Chapter two will be up soon! As well as the other stories will!


	2. Chapter Two: Leashed Souls

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Lucy: Wow!

Me: This one is pretty fluffy! But you gotta read all of it!

Lucy: Okay! This is gonna be fun!! Ke-chan doesn't own Her Majesty's Dog or Yugioh GX!!

Me: How wonderful! Story start!

**_Chapter Two: Leashed Souls_**

"So, how about it? It's okay, right, Judai?" Johan asked in a pleading, hopeful voice. Judai was standing with his back against a bookcase in the library, Johan standing in front of the brunette with his arms out, both of them on either side of Judai's head, keeping the brunette against the wall.

"No, Johan. Not right now," Judai said, staring at the bluenette. Johan groaned lightly before moving his head closer to Judai's face, even if it was slightly, so he could make better eye contact with the brunette.

"Aw, c'mon! What's the big deal? Just a snack?" Johan begged. Judai slowly glanced away, a pink blush starting to creep its way across the brunette's cute face. He stared at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with the koma-oni in front of him.

"No! S-someone might see us..." Judai said in a meek voice, the blush becoming slightly darker. Johan stared at Judai with sympythetic eyes.

"Judai..." Johan whispered in a loving, almost sad voice, his eyes showing the emotion he was feeling. The bluenette then pulled his arms from the sides of Judai's head and pointed at him, slight anger visible on his face.

"That's all you ever say, anymore! Lately, you've just been a tease!" Johan said, throwing his hands up into the air. Judai merely stared at the koma-oni in front of him as he allowed Johan to continue his rant about Judai's teasingness.

"I'm not just some mindless pet that follows you around! I'm your _koma-oni_! And if you want to keep a guardian beast, you're contractually obligated to feed him your life force!" Johan said, pointing at Judai, sterness and slight rage in his eyes. Judai sighed before leaning back so he was pressed limp against the bookcase.

"Fine... go ahead," he whispered before closing his eyes and relaxing his lips. He parted them slightly, almost making Johan lose control right then and there. The bluenette placed his arms on the sides of Judai's head before leaning down, his green eyes closing slowly.

"Arigato... Judai..." Johan whispered, his lips coming inches from the brunette's. Johan could hardly wait for Judai's wonderful life force to fill him. For some reason, of all the humans that Johan had had the pleasure of taking life force from, Judai's was the best.

Maybe because Judai was so pure and innocent.

So close. Johan's lips were mere inches from the brunette's. Johan could feel Judai's relaxed, waiting breath hitting his lips. The bluenette closed his eyes fully, reaching up so he could cup Judai's cheek in his hand, caressing it softly. Judai tensed at the action, but soon relaxed again.

They were so close... So... close...

"CUT IT OUT!!" Shou hollered, suddenly appearing at the end of the aisle of books. Johan gasped and pulled back, a slight yelp escaping his lips. Judai opened his brown eyes and looked over at Shou, shocked as to the boy's sudden appearance.

Shou looked pissed. His glasses were fogging up slightly, and his teeth were grit in anger, appearing almost like fangs. His arms were folded across his chest, his pupils small with rage. The small bluenette was usually timid, but this time, he was pissed off.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to make out at school!?" Shou hollered, sick and tired of having to tell the 'couple' to stop kissing in school. They were always making out at some place where no one would see them. That's how Shou could find them so easily.

"Aniki, you're in the midst of 'Opperation: Stop Being Bullied and Make Many Friends!' Remember!? You stand out enough as it is, so stop weirding people out with your constant make out sessions!" the smaller bluenette yelled. Judai nodded while Shou cast a glare at Johan, pointing a long finger at him and yelling.

"That goes double for you, Andersen!!" he yelled. Johan twitched, feeling shocked that Shou had called him by his last name. Usually Shou would call him 'Johan-kun' or 'Andersen-kun' but never was he called by his last name with no honographic before.

That ment Shou was pissed.

"I don't care what you guys do on your own time! But lose the whole 'lovey-dovey' routine when you're at school!! I mean it!" Shou yelled. Johan sighed and folded his arms across his chest, looking away with a determined look on his face.

"But it's more fun that way..." he mumbled. Shou glared at Johan, his vision and his eyes going red.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" he hollered. Johan twitched again, his face losing color as he waved his arms in front of himself in an attempt to protect himself.

"N-nothing! Nothing!!" the bluenette shrieked, terrified of what Shou might do to him. However, before Shou could do anything to injure Johan, Judai took Shou's hands in his own and stared into Shou's gray eyes.

"I agree with Shou! I promise not to feed him in front of others!" Judai said, being totally serious about everything he was saying. Shou stared at Judai like he was crazy, sweat starting to pour down his face. Shou tried to speak, but his tongue was thick from Judai's comment. Finally, he spoke.

"F-feed? T-that's a funny way of putting it..." the bluenette whispered. Judai tilted his head in slight confusion. As the two chatted away, Johan stood in the background, sighing in anger that Shou had ruined his moment with the brunette.

'_Oh, whatever! It's just a phase anyway! Stupid Judai! You were much sweeter back when you liked me and me alone..._' Johan thought, sighing at the memory. He missed the old days when Judai was younger. Back then, Johan was the most important person in Judai's life, and Judai was the only one who Johan wanted and cared for in his entire life.

"Well, you heard his story! Let's go!!" Judai suddenly yelled, appearing right next to Johan. Johan squealed in terror, wheeling a few inches away from Judai before staring at him in slight terror. The bluenette shivered before looking at Judai.

"W-what?" Johan asked. Judai sighed and explained what Shou had just told him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the Park..._

"You want us to look for a missing dog!?" Johan yelled, slight disbelief in his tone and in his emerald eyes. Shou nodded quickly with Judai mimicking his actions in perfect time. Shou raised a finger in the air, while Judai copied it.

"That's right! Her name's Jingoro, and she's a labrador retriever. I don't know if she ran off or something... But we thought we'd look at the park where she loves to play," the smaller bluenette said, Judai saying nothing, but keeping his motions in time with Shou's. He was still learning.

"What, here!? This place is huge! It could take all day to search this park!!" Johan hollered, pointing at the park, which had large pathways, and stretched out into a forest where no one could see it end. It would take all day, if not longer, to search this park.

"Besides!!" Johan yelled, his eyes flashing. Judai flashed Johan an innocent look, making Johan stop his loud rant.

"Besides what?" he asked in a cute, innocent voice. Johan blushed before scoffing and turning away, taking a few steps forward and sticking his nose into the air in an arrogant fashion. The bluenette folded his arms across his chest.

"Forget it! I'm outta here!" the bluenette said before starting to walk off again. Judai cast Johan a slight glare before opening his mouth to speak to his koma-oni, to make him follow him and Shou to find Jingoro.

/_Johan!_/

Johan twitched as he heard Judai's voice in an echoed tone. The bluenette looked over at Judai with a scared look in his emerald eyes. Judai was glaring at the bluenette, an angered look in his eyes.

/_You will... help us find the dog..._/ Judai said. Johan grit his teeth, trying to resist his master's order.

'_Dammit! He's using kotodama!_' Johan thought. He tried to resist it even more, but soon gave in. The bluenette sighed and bowed his head, releasing a sharp exhale. He then looked at Judai and nodded.

"Yes, sir..." he said. Judai smiled and started walking after Shou, smiling that he had one the fight this time. Johan growled, but reluctantly followed the brunette who was his master. Because after all... Johan had no choice.

_Later..._

"It's no good! We've looked everywhere! She's not here!" Shou yelled, throwing his hands up into the air in annoyance. He stomped his foot on the ground, and then sighed, a sad look coming over his face, sadness in his gray eyes.

"I was afraid of this... We're too late..." Shou whispered. Judai looked over at the small bluenette in confusion.

"Too late? What do you mean? Is there something you're not telling me?" the brunette asked. Shou sighed before answering the brunette's question.

"Recently, there's been a string of incidents in which lost dogs have been found... beheaded," the mini bluenette said in a solemn voice. Judai gasped and tried to repeat what Shou had just said.

"B-beheaded?" he asked. Shou nodded and then explained how an older woman's dog had gone missing earlier that week, and that she had been found dead soon after. Shou then sighed sadly and hung his head, his glasses fogging.

"I'm just worried that... my Jingoro has fallen into the hands of that psycho," he said. Judai walked up and grasped Shou's hands in his own. He stared into the bluenette's gray eyes, smiling warmly at him.

"Don't worry, Shou. We'll find Jingoro, I promise," Judai smiled. Shou smiled warmly as the brunette stepped back and turned away. Johan stared at Judai in confusion, wondering what the brunette was going to do next.

Judai closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, throwing his head back and keeping his eyes shut. He exhaled before keeping his eyes closed. Johan gasped at Judai's action, his green eyes widening in fear and shock.

"Judai! No!!" Johan yelled as he raced up, grasping Judai's shoulder and snapping the brunette out of it. Judai looked over at the bluenette in confusion, wondering why Johan had stopped him so suddenly.

"Are you trying to use kotodama!? If you throw your energy around without a target, you'll pass out!!" Johan yelled, concerned for the brunette. Judai glanced away from Johan and stared at the ground, as if embarrassed.

"This is an emergency. Don't get in my way," he said in a slightly cold voice. The bluenette gasped at his master's words.

"Y-your way!? How can you talk to me like that!?" Johan yelled. He stamped his foot on the ground in annoyance before casting a glare at the brunette who he served and protected. Shou had walked away by this point, searching for Jingoro while the boys fought.

"You know, you're starting to piss me off! You won't share your life force with me, but you're happy to waste it all on a lost dog!?" Johan yelled. The bluenette then sighed deeply before throwing his hands in the air.

"Pathetic! This is a waste of your talents! All this trouble for a stupid do-" Johan started ranting again until he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face. Judai had raced up and slapped his hand against the bluenette's face, ceasing his rant.

"What the Hell was that!?" Johan yelled at his master. Judai folded his arms over his chest before glaring at Johan.

"This isn't about just a dog. This is for Shou. That dog is a special friend of his!!" the brunette said to his koma-oni. Johan tightened his grip on the leash he was holding in his hands for when they found Jingoro.

"So that's how it is!?" Johan yelled. His green eyes were wide with anger as he stepped back a few paces, still glaring at the brunette.

"If this friend of yours is so important to you, go help him yourself! You humans are so selfish!! You use us and totally take us for granted!!" Johan yelled. He then threw the leash at Judai, not even caring that the brunette grunted in slight pain as it connected with his chest.

"Maybe his dog ran away because it didn't want to be restrained by this damned thing!! Maybe it just wanted to be free!!" Johan hollered, before spinning around and stomping off into another part of the park. Judai clutched the leash in his hands, his lips pulled into a thin line.

"Idiot..." he whispered under his breath before walking off to find Shou so they could search for Jingoro some more.

_Meanwhile..._

"Dammit!!" Johan hollered, stomping through the park. "Give me a break!! Stupid Judai!!" As Johan ranted on, he suddenly stopped as he heard bushes rustling. He looked over at a bush, gasping as he saw a pair of red eyes looking at him from the bush.

"**How pitiful. A powerful demon like you... serving a lowly human. Why do you do it?**" an eerie voice asked. Johan narrowed his green eyes as he stared into the creatures eyes, biting his lower lip in slight terror.

"Who the Hell are you?" the bluenette asked in a cold voice.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

/_Jingoro!! If you can hear my voice, then come out!_/ Judai yelled, using kotodama to try and get Shou's dog to come out. The brunette sighed and exhaled, feeling his strength weaken from using his kotodama so much. It was starting to get the better of him.

_Rustle..._

Judai and Shou gasped as they looked over at the bushes. They rustled some more before parting, making way for a labrador retriever to walk out of the bushes. Shou gasped in shock, a smile gracing his lips.

"Jingoro!!" he hollered. Shou dropped to his knees, reaching out so the dog could walk out to him. "I'm so glad that you're all right!!" Shou yelled. Judai gasped suddenly as he noticed an evil look in Jingoro's eyes.

"GROOWR!!" Jingoro howled, her jaws opening as she lunged at Shou. Judai leaped in front of the startled bluenette, shielding him as Jingoro stepped back from the two boys, snarling while drool came from her lips, her eyes fully white.

"Jingoro!? What's the matter with you? Don't you recognize me!?" Shou hollered. Jingoro growled some more at the boys. Judai narrowed his eyes at the dog.

/_Camn down, Jingoro. You don't want to hurt us..._/ Judai said, using his kotodama to try and calm the dog down. Jingoro growled at the brunette, taking a step back, but not backing down at all. Judai raised an eyebrow.

'_Kotodama doesn't work? I get it. She's possessed by another spirit!_' the brunette thought. he then looked over at Sou.

"Shou, go find Johan for me! We aren't strong enough to defeat it. Hurry!" Judai called. Shou paused for a moment before running off to find the bluenette who had stormed off a while ago. As Shou vanished from sight, Judai took a step forward.

"Let's see... Are you enjoying the show, Johan? Come down here!" Judai called, glancing up into the trees. Sitting on a branch in a tree a few feet from Judai was Johan, his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So, you knew I was up here?" Johan asked. He smirked a bit as he saw Shou race away from the sight, disappearing into the distance. "So you sent him away so he wouldn't see me transfrom? He's your special friend. Why don't you help him yourself?" Johan asked. Judai cast a glare at Johan.

"What did you say?" he asked in a cold voice. Johan snorted and looked at Jingoro, who was snarling at Judai.

"Besides, I am also a dog who's kept on a short leash. So I can relate to Jingoro. If you want her to listen to you, why don't you beat her into submission with your words like you usually do?" the bluenette asked. Judai stared at Johan before snapping the leash in front of himself for defense.

/_Fight it, Jingoro! You don't want to do this!!_/ Judai yelled, using kotodama on the possessed creature. Jingoro growled as she lunged, smashing her paw into Judai's chest, sending him back a few steps. Judai panted heavily.

"Defense alone won't help you win the battle! Without knowing your opponents name, you're powerless. Admit it, Judai. You need me!" Johan said, smirking as he saw Judai's shoulders relax. Johan then thought that Judai would say he needed him.

"C'mon! Just let me fill up on your life force and I'll pound her!" Johan said. Judai waved a hand at Johan, shushing him.

"Quiet, Johan! You're distracting me!!" Judai said, never taking his eyes from his opponent. Johan scoffed again, staring at Judai in slight concern.

'_Why's he being so stubborn!? Is it because I said those things about Shou's dog? So much that he won't ask me for help when he needs it?_' Johan thought, secretly hoping that Judai wouldn't get hurt. As angry as he was, Johan didn't want Judai hurt.

"I don't need your help, thank you very much! I still have some tricks up my sleeve," Judai said, reaching into his pocket. Johan stared at Judai, wondering what his tricks were, when Judai suddenly pulled out canned dog food. He placed it on the ground.

"C'mon! Have some food, Jingoro!" Judai coaxed. The dog merely stared at Judai as if he was an idiot. Johan stared and then stated a message bluntly.

"Were you expecting the dog to bring his own can opener? Besides, that's crazy!! You can't tempt an inugami-possessed dog with canned food!" Johan yelled. Judai stared at the creature before him with blank eyes.

"So, it's an inugami, is it? You destroy a dog's life by cutting off its head and then bury it in a populated area. You then worship the spirit and it will come to you as an inugami. The more you loved the dog in life, the better it will serve you... as a tool for revenge!" Judai said, as the dog growled.

"I guess that the woman who was murdered attempted to create an inugami, but being a novice at such things, made a vengeful spirit instead. Am I wrong?" the brunette asked. The dog growled before a dark aura started coming from it.

"**I am an agent of revenge. Revenge against those arrogant humans who for their own selfish ends... would gladly take the life of the one who is most loyal to them!!**" a strange female voice yelled. As it yelled, a creature that looked like a headless golden retriever came from Jingoro's body in ghost form. It them became solid above Jingoro, still keeping a hold over her.

"Yes. Maybe you're right... We humans are truely selfish beings. And I do feel sorry for you, who was cruelly taken from this world and left to wander as a spirit. But..." Judai said, his eyes closing slowly as he made his voice serious.

"You chose to drag other peaceful, innocent dogs into your revenge, and now you are nothing but a selfish, made brute! And for taking those innocent lives..." Judai's brown eyes snapped open as he glared at the spirit who was possessing Jingoro.

"I cannot forgive you!!" Judai yelled. Jingoro growled, still being controlled as she lunged towards Judai. The brunette grabbed a stick and held it over his head, swinging it at the dog. He suddenly stopped, unable to make himself hurt the poor creature. It was Shou's pet after all.

"GRR!!" Jingoro snarled as she smacked the stick from Judai's hands, sending him flying against the tree. Judai grunted and lurched over, groaning in pain. Johan's eyes widened as he watched Judai hesitate and then hit the tree.

"W-why did you stop? It's just a dog!" Johan yelled, confused as to why his master would suddenly stop when his life was on the line.

"Just say the word and I'll take care of it! Are you that concerned about hurting a dog? Is Shou that important to you!?" the bluenette hollered. He wanted to know why Judai would risk his life for a human who had never helped him untila few days ago.

Judai suddenly smiled, which startled Johan.

"I too own a dog... that's why I can understand how Shou feels," Judai smiled, standing up slowly. He wobbled slightly, using the tree as support so he could stand up and confront the inugami-dog that had stopped possessing Jingoro and was growling at Judai. Judai smiled again before speaking.

"My dog can be self-centered and he sure does eat a lot, but..." the brunette looked up at Johan, smiling and blushing lightly as he looked into the bluenette's beautiful green eyes. Johan stared at Judai in disbelief, feeling a fluttering feeling in his chest.

"He's still my best friend..." Judai whispered in a loving voice. Johan blushed lightly, unable to form any words. Judai's wonderful words had touched him so much, his tongue felt so heavy and thick as he tried to think of words to say to the brunette.

Judai slowly reached a hand up to Johan, as if beckoning him to come down. Judai's brown eyes were pleading as he stared into Johan's emerald green eyes. Johan stared in shock at Judai, feeling a wonderful relief in his body. Judai still wanted him...

"Come back to me..." Judai whispered in the most loving voice he could manage. Johan could only stare at the boy he cared so deeply about in shock. Judai was asking him to return, to be by his side. Now and forever...

The headless inugami suddenly made a leap for Judai, causing the brunette to spin around in shock and fear, his brown eyes wide. The creature made a lunge for the brunette, hell bent on killing him. Nothing could save Judai.

Suddenly, the inugami was slammed to the ground by a pair of claws.

Judai gasped as the creature was pinned to the ground by a silver-blue lion-sized wolf with horns and long claws. The inugami struggled under the dog's claws, trying to get up as best he could. Judai smiled warmly at the wolf-dog demon.

"Johan..." he whispered in a loving voice towards the bluenette, who was now in demon form.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**How sad**..." the inugami said, stopping its struggling as it addressed Johan, slight pity in its voice. The inugami looked up at Johan, if it had had a head, it would have been making eye contact with the bluenette wolf demon.

"**A great beast like you bowing to lowly humans!!**" the creature said. Johan roared loudly, startling the inugami so it stopped speaking suddenly. The blue-white wolf-dog growled again as it spoke in a voice that belonged to Johan, but it had an evil echo to it.

"**_Idiot! Why would I bow to mere humans!?_**" Johan hollered in a growling voice. Johan then looked over at Judai, who was standing perfectly still and staring sadly at the inugami. Johan smiled and then growled at the monster below him.

"**_The only one I serve... is Judai!!_**" Johan hollered. Judai smiled lovingly at his koma-oni, who obviosuly care about him so deeply. Johan obviously didn't think of Judai as just another human who fed him. Judai was Johan's precious master. His precious everything.

"**_And for trying to hurt him, I'll kick your vindictive ass!!_**" Johan yelled, raising his claws in the air to kill the creature. Judai suddenly walked forward and placed a hand out to the bluenette, stopping his action.

"Johan, wait!" Judai said. Johan stopped and looked over at Judai in confusion. Judai went down and slipped the collar off of the inugami's neck. He held the pink collar in his hands, staring at it sadly.

"**_Judai?_**" Johan asked. The brunette stared at the collar before opening his mouth.

"You... loved your owner very much. Her betrayal was all the more painful... because you loved and trusted her so deeply," Judai whispered sadly. The inugami growled as Judai continued speaking. By this point, Johan had stepped back from the scene and turned human, ready to pounce when the inugami tried to hurt Judai.

"You were devistated by this, that your rage turned you into a vengeful spirit. More than likely, your owner had lost her mind. But that does not excuse what she did to you, you poor thing," Judai whispered. He slowly fingered the collar in his hands.

"Still... For many years, I'm sure that she showed you very much affection. Please do not forget that..." Judai smiled. He slowly turned the collar over and read the name imprinted on the side of it. The name was "Ami".

"Ami. That means friend..." Judai smiled, slowly reaching down and placing the collar back on the dog's neck. He then pet the dog on the neck, pulling his hand away slowly as to not startle the poor thing.

"She gave you a very good name..." the brunette smiled warmly at the inugami.

Suddenly, the dog's head came back, and it looked at Judai with happy eyes. It then laid its head on the ground and fazed away, leaving nothing but a pile of bones on the cool ground, meaning that the inugami had passed on without a grudge.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Hey, Judai..." Johan said, stepping up behind the brunette as he slowly stood up from the pile of bones that was once a vengeful inugami. Judai glanced over at Johan with a confused look, telling Johan to continue his question.

"Just then, why didn't you use kotodama to control me?" Johan asked, still remaining in his human form. Judai sighed and looked over at Johan, a smile playing with his lips. Johan felt warm when he saw Judai's smile, feeling like all his troubles were taken away from him.

"You don't like to be restrained, do you?" Judai asked. Johan stared at Judai in utter shock and disbelief. Judai was trying to understand how Johan felt! He was trying to understand how Johan felt about being a servant! Johan suddenly walked up to Judai and smiled warmly at him.

"You're a silly boy, you know that?" the bluenette whispered warmly. Judai smiled slightly, staring at Johan in slight concern, wondering what the bluenette was going to do to him. Johan smiled and caressed the brunette's cheek.

'_Oh, Judai..._' Johan thought, placing his right hand on the small of Judai's back, his other hand resting on the back of Judai's head, entangled in his hair. Johan gently tilted Judai's head back, staring into his eyes. Judai blushed lightly, staring into Johan's beautiful emerald eyes.

'_Even without a collar and a leash..._' Johan smiled warmly as Judai closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly, making way so Johan could kiss him. Johan's emerald eyes slowly slid closed as he started leaning down to the brunette.

'_You captured my heart... a long time ago..._' Johan thought, pulling Judai closer so he could press his lips against the brunette's. Judai's soft lips were so close to his own. They were so close to kissing one another. Johan could feel Judai's warm breath on his lips.

They were so close... so close to the most passionate kiss they could manage.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!!" Shou hollered, popping out of nowhere, a glare visible on his face. Johan and Judai, still holding each other in their arms. Shou glared at the two boys, his eyes a deep shade of red.

"I've been looking for you all over the place and here you are making out!?" the bluenette yelled. Judai shoved Johan away from his and raced over to Shou, trying to defend himself and Johan.

"We weren't making out! I didn't even feed him yet!!" Judai whined. Johan fell back and stared at Judai with a black face. Judai was pleading for Shou to forgive him and to not blame Johan for anything.

Suddenly, a paw shoved Johan to the ground.

"What the Hell!?" Johan screamed, staring at the dog that had thrown him to the ground. Jingoro panted happily and licked Johan's face. Shou smiled happily and giggled warmly at the cute scene before him.

"Looks like you have a cute girlfriend, Johan," Judai smiled, giggling warmly at the bluenette. Jingoro chased after Johan, who was squealing and fleeing for his life. The dog was panting happily as she chased after the bluenette.

"I'm not a dog, dammit!!" Johan hollered, fleeing from the labrador retriever as quickly as he possibly could.

--

Me: There we have it!

Lucy: NOOO!! Shou interrupted the two make-out scenes!!

Me: I know!! But he won't do that anymore... I hope!

Lucy: Lol!

Me: Please tell me what your favorite parts were, and why you enjoyed them! I will update chapter three later tonight!

Lucy: Then tomorrow, 2 more chapters will be up!

Me: There was so much fluff in this!! Johan obviously loves Judai!!

Lucy: Please review nicely!!


	3. Chapter Three: Shadow Dweller

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Chapter Three!!

Lucy: Yay!!

Me: Okay! For the record... Johan is the seme, and Judai is the uke. But Johan acts like the uke because he is Judai's servant, but when he's protecting Judai, h is always acting like the seme. But seriously... I just don't see Judai as a seme.

Lucy: Anyway... here's chapter three!! Tons of laughs and fluff in this one!!

**_Chapter Three: Shadow Dweller_**

"HEY, ANIKI!!" Shou hollered, slamming a piece of paper on the desk. Judai glanced up and spotted several female students, as well as Shou, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes as they panted heavily from running.

"I-is it true that you and Johan live together!?" Shou hollered, slightly praying that the school had just made a typo on the school address. Judai looked at the group of panting high schoolers before returning to his book.

"Yes," he said bluntly. The girls squealed and looked away, squealing about how they prayed that the school knew about this. The girls were also screaming about how unfair that was that a freak like Judai would be living with a hottie like Johan Andersen.

"It's not like that!!" Johan yelled, causing all the students to stop squealing. He pointed at the piece of paper that showed the addresses where they lived. The addressed were the same, but they weren't living with each other for sex reasons.

"We're just staying at the same house. It's Judai's cousin's house," Johan said. Shou nodded, understanding what the bluenette was saying. The other students nodded, though their jealousy was making them see Judai as a threat now.

"Since you two moved here together, you must really like each other," Shou said. Judai looked at the group in confusion, trying to relaize if they were trucking him into saying something they could laugh about and then stated something bluntly.

"No, it's not like that. Johan is my koma-oni, and he is requiered to follow me wherever I-"

"FUCK!!" Johan hollered, clamping a hand over Judai's mouth and racing from the classroom, dragging the confused brunette into the hallway. Once they were a good ways away from the classroom, Johan pinned Judai against the wall.

"Are you insane!? You almost told them everything!!" Johan yelled. Judai stared at him with an innocent look.

"I can't lie to them," he said bluntly. Johan exhaled deeply and them pointed at the the brunette before throwing his hands into the air.

"But that doesn't mean you have to volunteer your life story!! We can't let others know our secret! if people find out, we have to return to the village!!" the bluenette screamed. Judai nodded as someone stepped up.

"What are you kids doing here? Class has already begun," a male voice said. Johan flashed a warm smile and then looked over at the teacher.

Sorry, teach- er!?" Johan yelled, eyes widening as he discovered who the teacher was. His fingers trembled as he pointed at the man. Judai stared in shock, confused as to why the person was here at this time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Johan hollered, pointing at the man who had just come up to them.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Okay, students! I am Kagemaru, and I am your teacher for the semester!" the new teacher said, pointing at the board. He was tall, his long black hair pulled into a ponytail that fell to his waist. His eyes were a deep gray, and he was tall. He seemed to be in his early 20's.

"Isn't he adorable!?" a female student squealed. The others agreed. They all swooned over the man, while Johan and Judai merely stared at Kagemaru, their eyes narrowed in anger and slight terror as to why the man was even here.

_Later On..._

"What the Hell are you doing here!? You show up out of the blue, and are suddenly our teacher?! What the Hell man!?" Johan screamed as Kagemaru called him and Judai after school. Kagemaru ignored the bluenette demon and started stacking books.

"DAMMIT! STOP IGNORING ME!!" Johan hollered. Judai stepped up and looked at Kagemaru, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Did you come here to make me go back to the village?" the brunette asked. Kagemaru looked over at Judai and smile warmly.

"You wouldn't do it even if I asked, right? You were always a stubborn one, Judai," the black-haired boy said, walking over to Judai and placing his arm around the brunette's shoulders. Johan's eyes grew wide, and he had to force himself not to rip the man apart.

"I'm here to protect you, Judai..." Kagemaru smiled. Judai stared at the man in shock.

"Uncle..." he said. Johan was still going ballistic over what the man was doing. He had his arm around Judai;s shoulders, for gods sake!!

"Now wait a damn minute!! He already has a guardian!! It's me!!" Johan hollered. Kagemaru ignored the wolf demon and continued speaking to Judai as if they were a married couple, occasionally stealing evil glances at Johan.

"STOP IGNORING ME!! AND GET YOUR DAMN ARM OFF OF HIM!!" Johan screamed, prying the brunette from Kagemaru's grip. Kagemaru glared while Judai just looked at the both inocently, not understanding why they were fighting so much.

"Aniki? Can we leave now?" Shou asked, taking a step into the classroom. Judai looked over at Judai and nodded, signaling to the doorway.

"Yes, you may leave. But..." Kagemaru gast a glare at Johan.

"I wish to speak to Johan..."

Johan glared at Kagemaru, but nodded at Judai, telling him that it was okay to leave now. Judai nodded and dragged Shou out of the classroom, where they both proceeded to exit the school building.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"You wanted to speak to me, _teacher_?" Johan asked, sneering as he said the words, as if they were killing him to say them. Kagemaru glanced over at Johan and narrowed his gray eyes at the bluenette demon.

"Word on campus is you and Judai... are lovers?" Kagemaru said in a cold voice. Johan looked at the older man in confusion. Kagemaru glanced over at Johan and then spun around walking towards him.

"Word is you and Judai are calling yourselves a couple?" the black-haired man said coldly. Johan nodded slowly before looking away.

"I-it's better that way! It protects his secret, and keeps all the creeps away!" the bluenette said. Kagemaru walked up and grasped the front of Johan's shirt, pulling him towards him, glaring down at the emerald-eyed bluenette.

"You're the biggest creep of all!! You're just a parasite who feeds off the life force of humans!!" he yelled. Johan threw Kagemaru away from himself, glaring at him, anger visible in his emerald eyes. He took a few protective steps backwards.

"What the hell!? You keep a koma-oni, too!!" he yelled. Kagemaru looked away and stared out the window as he watched Shou and Judai leave school and walk to the shops in the distance. He sighed before answering the bluenette.

"Yes, but my koma-oni knows how to show its owner respect. It obeys my command without question. I doubt Judai can say the same about you," Kagemaru said, sneering at the bluenette. Johan twitched slightly before stepping back, his teeth bared in anger.

"Servants have no need for feelings. Perhaps spening too much time in that human body of yours has made you forget..." Kagemaru then pointed a long finger at Johan, a glare set in his stone gray eyes.

"But inside, you are nothing but a monster who feeds off of Judai's life force! If we leave you alone and unchecked, you will eventually kill Judai!" Kagemaru yelled. Johan grit his teeth and sent a venomous glare at the man.

"Don't you dare call me a monster!! I'm a high level koma-oni with reason and morals!!" he yelled. Kagemaru smirked and looked over at the bluenette wolf in human form, his eyes narrowing.

"Is that so? Then let's make a bet... You say you're a rational being, so let's see you surpress your demon urges," the black-haired man said. He then rose and pointed at the clock in the back of the classroom.

"For ten days, starting now, if you can refrain from feeding on human life force and still stay in human form, I will admit that you are worthy to serve Judai. If not... you will never be able to serve him again," Kagemaru smirked. Johan grit his teeth.

"Ten days is nothing!! You're on! Just watch me!!" the bluenette yelled, running from the classroom, determined to not lose this bet.

_7 Days Later..._

"Ahh... This isn't working..." Johan whined. He flopped over onto a bench in the park and anime-cried to himself.

"I'm hungry and miserable!" he whispered. As he whined about how unfair his like was, Judai stepped up in front of him. Johan stopped his rant and looked over at Judai to see what the brunette wanted.

"Johan? You've been acting odd. You haven't asked me to feed you all week," Judai said as if it was the most important thing in the world. Johan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Er... well..." Johan tried to think of a good excuse. Judai suddenly walked up and placed his forehead against Johan's, his lips mere inches from the bluenette's.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked in a concerned voice. Johan couldn't control himself. Judai looked so damn alluring. His lips were inches from the bluenette's, so Kagemaru wouldn't notice if he stole one quick second of energy, right? Johan leaned forward and almost took Judai's energy, until he noticed something.

Kagemaru was glaring at him from the shadows.

"EEEEK!!" Johan screamed, slipping away from Judai and running away. Judai stared after the bluenette, a dejected look on his face.

"Johan..." he whispered, clutching his heart with his hand, a sad look on his face as he tried to hold back tears. What was happening to Johan? Did he... not want Judai as a master anymore?

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Three Days Later..._

"I-it's been t-ten days... and I f-feel great..." Johan said, wobbling as he walked through the campus. The students looked at Johan in concern, wondering why the bluenette was acting so strange. Johan looked down at his hand, which was starting to take a claw shape.

"Not good... m-my body's starting to reach its limits..." he whispered. Judai was watching in the distance. Johan had avoided him for 10 days, and Judai wanted to know what was up. The brunette started walking towards Johan.

"Hey, Johan!" Judai called. Johan. feeling dizzy, looked over at Judai, when he suddenly saw a metal and glass window come flying from the top floor of the school. It came zooming down, directly above Judai. Johan's eyes widened.

"JUDAI!!" Johan screamed. He started to transform, but soon realized that there were many students around. Someone was going to see him. Johan stopped his transformation and looked over at Judai, doing the only thing he could think of.

The window smashed onto the ground, a bit of crimson blood coming with it.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai glanced up and saw Johan pinning him to the ground, scratches and gashes littering the bluenette demon's body. The window had smashed against Johan's back when he became Judai's shield.

"Judai, are you okay?" Johan asked, concerned for the brunette more than for himself. Judai stared at Johan in shock and pure concern.

"Johan... Forget about me. I'm more concerned about you!" the brunette yelled. Johan gasped and grabbed Judai's hand, holding it up so he could get a better look at it. There was a small, minor gash on Judai's hand, but that still ment that Judai was hurt.

"You're injured, Judai!!" Johan screamed. Before Judai could protest, Johan cast a glare up at the floor where the window had been dropped. As he did, he gasped.

Standing in the window was Kagemaru.

"That bastard... I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!" Johan yelled, racing away from Judai and running up the stairs to the classroom. Once he reached the door, he threw it open and ran in, glaring at the black-haired teacher.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" the bluenette screamed. Kagemaru smirked.

"You surprised me. I thought that if I put Judai in danger, you'd transform in an instant. I understand what Judai says about you, but I can't allow such an innocent child of my family to live outside the village, especially..." the black-haired man glared at Johan.

"With a monster like you..." he growled. His shadow suddenly lunged at Johan, taking the shape of a huge raven with horns on its head. Kagemaru held his hand out and allowed the bird to land. He smirked as Johan struggled to stand.

"I see... You don't like me. Fine! But you almost hurt Judai..." Johan then glared at the two figures.

"AND FOR THAT, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!" the bluenette yelled, taking the time to transform into his wolf demon form and lunge at the bird. He bit its wing, while the bird clawed at him. The fight lasted a while, both the creatures scraping at one another. But Johan felt weak, and the bird took advantage of that.

Her talons came closer to Johan's heart...

"What's going on in here!?" Judai hollered, throwing the door open and stepping in. The fight ceased as everyone stared at the brunette in shock.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What is this...?" Judai whispered. The bird demon screeched as it saw Judai, glaring at him in slight admoration. Judai looked warmly over at Johan, who was growling at the bird and getting ready to sink his fangs into the bird's neck.

/_Back down, Johan. You too, Rei!_/ Judai said to both Johan and the bird. Johan obeyed. but the bird, Rei, ignored him and started screeching. Judai glared.

/_I said you too... Rei Saotome!!_/ the brunette yelled. This time, his kotodama worked, and the bird backed down. She glared at Judai for a quick second before disappearing back into Kagemaru's shadow.

"Uncle, I know you and Johan like to play, but don't destroy school property!" Judai scolded. Johan and kagemaru looked at each other, both thinking the same exact thing: Did it look like we were playing?

"Johan, if you don't transform back, someone will see you," the brunette said. Johan squealed and looked down at himself.

"Aw crap!! I forgot! I was so angry that I transformed!!" he screamed. Kagemaru stepped up behind the two boys and sighed.

"As much as it pains me, Johan... I see that you do have some sense. Seeing as you protected my dear nephew..." the black-haired man said in a calm voice. Johan scoffed and looked away before turning back to human form, all the injuries gone.

"I guess I can live with that," Johan said. Judai walked over and grasped Johan's shoulders.

"Oh, Johan! Look at you! You don't have a lot of energy, do you? Let's feed you, okay?" Judai smiled. Johan nodded and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah... sure, thanks..." he smiled. Judai smiled and went on his knees so he was sitting in between Johan's legs.

Johan reached a hand forward and caressed Judai's cheek before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Judai closed his eyes and moaned silently into the kiss, while Johan was too busy enjoying the taste of Judai's energy.

'_Yay! MY first meal in ten days!!_' Johan thought as he and Judai continued to kiss passionatly. Meanwhile, Kagemaru was watching in horror at what his nephew was doing with a monster like Johan.

"W-w-w-w-what on Earth are you doing!?" Kagemaru screamed, pulling the two boys apart. Johan sighed, angry that his little make out session with Judai was ruined. But Judai merely stared at Kagemaru.

"I'm feeding him," he stated bluntly. Kagemaru looked at his nephew like he was an idiot.

"But you're doing it with a kiss!? To feed a koma-oni, all you have to do is touch him! It doesn't have to be with your lips!!" the man yelled. Judai raised an eyebrow and looked at his uncle in confusion.

"Are you sure? Johan said that's the only way to feed him," Judai smiled. Kagemaru gasped and glared over at Johan.

"You bastard! How could you do such a horrible thing to Judai!?" he yelled. But Johan was already gone, having raced from the classroom and hidden in a tree outside the classroom, where no one could see him, while he started falling asleep, enjoying the taste of Judai's energy, the one he hadn't tasted in ten days.

"I take it all back... He is nothing but a beast..." Kagemaru said, grinding his teeth together. Judai stood in the back, giving his uncle a blank look.

"I don't mind. It's all the same to me. I actually enjoy it as much as Johan does..." the brunette stated. Kagemaru growled angrilly for the bluenette's arrogance before throwing his hands into the air.

"THAT PERVERT!!"

--

Me: Lol!! Poor Johan!!

Lucy: Ha ha ha!! That was hilarious!!

Me: Okay!! Tonights chaptyers are 4 and 5!! Please, I hope you enjoy them as much as I do!!

Lucy: review nicely please!!


	4. Chapter Four: Braveheart

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Here's chapter four! It's more of a filler chapter, but is good none the less!

Lucy: Yay!!

Me: Please enjoy!!

**_Chapter Four: Braveheart_**

"I can't believe that the school is actually taking us to a zoo!" Shou said happily. Judai, Kagemaru, Johan, and Shou were sitting alone in the teacher's lounge. Since Kagemaru was Judai's family, Judai was allowed in the teacher's lounge. And he refused to go without Johan and Shou with him.

"Everyone says they're gonna skip it. What are you gonna do, Aniki?" Shou asked the brunette. Judai had his hands folded neatly in front of him as he looked at the bluenette who he was friends with.

"I think I'm going to attend..." he said. Johan nodded, keeping his arms crossed as he glared at Kagemaru. Kagemaru glared back, their glares seeming to last longer than they should have been.

Meanwhile, standing behind the door was a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. Her hair fell to her shoulders in a low ponytail, and she was sighing happily as she heard Judai speak. (A.N: This is Momoe from Yugioh GX. She's one of Asuka's friends)

'_Judai-san... you're so kind... You're voice is heavenly! I know you're too good for me... and even if it was my last day on Earth... I couldn't bring myself to ask you out because you're too good for me..._' Momoe thought, a blush covering her face.

"Can I help you?" Judai suddenly asked as he appeared right next to Momoe. The black-haired girl screamed in terror and spun around, facing the brunette. Judai smiled warmly at the girl.

"You've been watching me a lot, haven't you?" he asked, smiling. Momoe trembled slightly, sweat pouring down her face as she stumbled fior words. She gulped loudly before stammering out her message, unable to stop herself.

"P-P-PLEASE WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?" she cried, suddenly regretting the question. Judai stared at her in shock, before Johan leaped out of nowhere and leaped in front of the brunette.

"What the hell!?" he yelled. Momoe started thacking herself on the head, realizing how dumb she was to ask such a question. There was no way in hell that Judai would agree to go out with her.

"Okay. I accept..." Judai started bluntly. Johan face-faulted before spinning the brunette around.

"How dare you, Judai, when you all ready have someone like me!?" he screamed. Kagemaru raced over and started choking Johan. He glared at the bluenette, who was busy growling at him as well.

"What do you mean with someone like you?!" Kagemaru growled. The fight went on until Judai asked a question.

"So, how far are we going?" he asked. The whole gang glanced over at Judai in pure shock as the brunette looked at the innocently. Johan was staring at Judai with almost all the color drained from his face.

"You wanted to go out, right? Where to?" Judai asked. Johan, Shou, and Kagemaru released a loud sigh of relief. Obviously, Judai didn't get what Momoe was asking, so that was all right on Johan's part.

"Uh... how about the zoo?" Momoe suggested. Judai nodded and smiled, and the 'date' began.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Later on at the zoo, Judai was racing around with Momoe trailing not far behind him. Everyone was looking at Momoe and Judai in shock, all wondering if Judai had broken up with Johan and why he was hanging out with a dog like Momoe.

Meanwhile, Johan and Shou were wtahcing from behind a tree.

"Is she really a dog?" Johan asked. Shou sighed and pointed at Momoe.

"Momoe-san is a total social misfit, so everyone at school takes her for granted. She's a coward and doesn't fight back," the smaller bluenette stated. Johan nodded and stared at Momoe, who was chasing after Judai and begging him to slow down.

"I see. So that's why she's called a dog," he said. "Huh. Suddenly, I can relate to her." Kagemaru suddenly appeared next to the friends and smirked evilly.

"Sounds like you have a new best friend," he said. Johan wheeled around and growled at the man.

"Shut up! She's not a friend of mine!! Besides, why are you here!?" the bluenette yelled. Kagemaru sighed and looked away from the arrogant demon, folding his arms over his chest.

"I have better things to do than this, but being a teacher, I had to come here," the black-haired man stated. Johan pointed a finger at the man and glared venomously at him.

"LIAR!" he hollered. Meanwhile, Shou was busy devouring a box of popcorn while he watched the two people fight over Judai's feelings and affections.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, Judai. Haven't you ever been to a zoo with your parents before?" Momoe asked. Judai looked solemnly at the ground. He then sighed deeply.

"I don't have... parents," he stated sadly. Momoe gasped before covering her mouth and stepping back.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I opened my mouth without thinking! I'm so sorry!!" she said, bowing apologetically. Judai smiled at her and waved his hand to tell her that it was okay and that he wasn't upset by it at all.

"That's all right. I can't avoid truth now," he smiled. Momoe sighed and looked at Judai with warm eyes.

"You're really strong, you know. I'm always hiding in the shadows... I'm just a coward!!" the black-haired girl yelled. Judai stared at Momoe with sad eyes as she suddenly gasped.

"O-oh! I'm gonna go get a soda, okay?" she asked. Judai nodded as Momoe raced off. The brunette narrowed his eyes and stared into the lion den that was below him. A smile edged its way across his lips.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Momoe sighed as she took the drink from the vender machine and stepped back. She suddenly crashed into someone and spun around to apologize. As it turned out, the person she had crashed into was a bully that had insulted Momoe for many years.

"Hey there, dog! You're such an idiot! Even that freak Judai can't even like you! He's just pitying you!!" the bully cackled. Momoe lowered her head in shame as the bully suddenly stopped laughing. Momoe lifted her head to see Johan holding the bully back.

"You wanna fight me?" the bluenette growled. His little insult made the bully run away. Johan then turned to Momoe and glared at her with his emerald eyes.

"Listen, Momoe! I didn't say anything when Judai agreed to go with you, but I want to say this. Show some backbone, dammit! You need to stand up for yourself!!" Johan yelled. Momoe bit her lip and stood up. She then raced back to Judai, totally ignoring Johan.

_Later Back With Judai..._

"Judai-san, you don't have to stay around me anymore. It's okay..." Momoe said solemnly. "I'm such a loser. I allow people to walk over me, and I can't even stand up for myself. You're too good for me... I'm not worth your time..."

"I'M NOT WORTH IT!!"

Judai suddenly placed his fingers over Momoe's lips, telling her to keep silent. Momoe looked into Judai's eyes as he smiled warmly at her.

"Stop talking like that. You are a strong person. You just have to show it..." the brunette smiled. Momoe shook her head sadly, showing that she didn't believe what Judai was saying. Judai sighed and suddenly dropped his drink over the fence and onto a ledge that led to the lion den.

"Oh, shoot!" Judai yelled, climbing over the fence and trying to recieve his drink. Suddenly, Judai's foot slipped and he fell off the ledge and into the lion's den.

Judai crashed onto the ground and hit his head hard enough to knock himself unconscious. The brunette laid absolutely still and moaned slightly, his body falling into a calm sleep.

"JUDAI-SAN!!" Momoe screamed.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Juda-" Johan yelled, starting to run to the place where Judai had fallen into. Kagemaru placed his hand in Johan's way, blocking him. Johan glanced up at Kagemaru in confusion, but the black-haired man merely shook his head, as if telling Johan to be patient.

"Judai-san!? Are you all right!? Wake up!!" Momoe yelled, trying to get the brunette to wake up. Judai merely laid on the ground, his eyes closed in an unconscious fashion. Momoe then noticed that the lions started closing in on the brunette.

"Judai-san!! W-what can I do...?" Momoe whispered. She suddenly remembered Judai's words from earlier and knew what she had to do.

_SNAP!_

"Owww..." Momoe groaned as she skidded down the wall and landed on her butt inside the lion den. The lions looked over at Momoe and started walking towards her. The black-haired girl squealed in terror before looking over at Judai.

"Judai-san..." she whispered. Momoe then lowered her head.

"I am... NOT A DOG!!" she screamed. The lions growled at her, and then suddenly gasped as a blue-silver wolf with horns appeared behind Momoe, growling at the lions who had threatened to hurt the brunette.

"WAAAH!!" Momoe screamed. Johan smiled and then leaped into the tree and transformed to human form as the lions raced away. Momoe panted heavily as she heard someone walk up to her.

"That was impressive..." a voice said. Momoe looked over and gasped as she saw Judai.

"Judai-san! Are you all right?!" she yelled. Judai smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," he said. Momoe smiled and nodded.

She had done it.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"You set that up, didn't you, Judai?" Kagemaru asked the brunette. Judai smiled and placed his hand on the tablet that held the names of the lions.

"I'm just glad that the lion's names were posted here," he said. Johan raced up and grasped Judai's shoulder, forcing the brunette to look into his green eyes.

"Judai, are you nuts!? Why were you so reckless!? I was so worried! Weren't you!?" he screamed. Judai smiled and placed a hand on Johan's arm.

"Not at all. Since you were here to back me up, Johan, nothing could have gone wrong. You would have saved me if anything had gone wrong, so I wasn't worried about anything," the brunette smiled. Johan blushed and nodded.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Thanks for coming with me today, Judai-san..." Momoe smiled. Judai smiled and nodded. Momoe then blushed and reached forward so she could grab Judai's hands in her own, getting on her knees and looking into Judai's eyes.

"Please let me be your dog!!" she begged. Johan's eyes widened, as did Judai's and Kagemaru's eyes. Johan raced forward and put Momoe into a headlock, squeezing her neck so she couldn't escape his grasp.

"Don't get any ideas, buster! He already has a dog!!" the bluenette yelled. Momoe struggled and flailed against the bluenette.

"Waaah! I wanna, I wanna!!" she cried. Kagemaru placed a hand on Judai's shoulder and sighed.

"You keep strange, company, Judai..."

--

Me: Aww! Johan is jealous!!

Lucy: Lol!!

Me: Please review kindly! Chapter five will be up soon!!


	5. Chapter Five: Of the Light

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: here is chapter five! This is one of the fluffiest chapters yet!

Lucy: Yay! Fluff rules!!

Me: Yayness! Please enjoy this my loyal readers and friends!!

Lucy: -claps and starts reading-

Me: Chapter start!!

**_Chapter Five: Of the Light_**

"I think it's broken..." Judai said, refering to the now mutilated flashlight on his desk. The back of it was open, the batteries were out, and pieces of the metal inside it were strewn across Judai's desk. Judai picked up the flashlight and looked at it.

"This advanced technology sure is fragile," he said. Johan slammed his fist on Judai's desk and sighed.

"How the Hell can you destroy a flashlight when you're only checking the batteries!?" Johan hollered, sighing at how idiotic his owner could be at some times. Judai cast a brown glare at Johan, pointing at him with the flashlight.

"This is your fault! You know I'm bad at techonology, and you still gave it to me! You fix it!!" the brunette yelled. Johan sighed and took the flashlight from Judai, rolling his emerald eyes at his master.

"Fine, but I still can't believe you called a flashlight advanced technology," Johan said, starting to piece the flashlight back together. "Anyway, why are we going on this stupid walk anyway? Haven't we seen enough ghosts already?"

"Someone has to watch over Shou! I tried to convince him not to go, but he wouldn't listen! And as a friend... I must watch over him!!" Judai said, standing on his desk and saluting. Johan rolled his eyes and went back to fixing the flashlight.

'_You're the one who needs watching over!_' he complained in his mind. Shou suddenly walked over with a metal tin filled with pieces of paper. He placed it in front of Johan and shook it a little to get the bluenette's attention.

"Okay, Johan-kun! Take a number," the mini bluenette said. Johan looked up at Shou in confusion, as if asking the bluenette to clarify. "You know the drill, we have to take numbers so we can break into groups."

Johan sighed and picked a number from the tin. He pulled it out and read it. He got the number 5. Judai picked a number and read it out loud.

"I got seven," he stated. Shou and Momoe squealed happily, embracing Judai tightly.

"So did we, Aniki!!" they chanted. Johan growled and looked over at Shou in anger and slight disgust.

"C'mon! Judai needs me! He destroys everything he touches! He can't even change batteries without my help!" the bluenette yelled. Shou glared at Johan and then waved his hand at him to silence the taller bluenette.

"You're so overprotective! It's no wonder he's so clumsy!!" he yelled. Johan growled at the bluenette.

"Can you blame me!? Judai can't do anything by himself! Beside's he's-" Before Johan could finish, a text book slammed on a desk, making everyone gasp and looked over at the brunette.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I AM AN IDIOT!!" Judai hollered. Johan looked over at the glaring brunette and glared back. "I can live my life without your help, Johan!" Johan growled and then turned away from the brunette.

"Fine! Be like that!" Johan yelled, walking from the classroom, leaving Judai to stare at his back with a sad, dejected look on his face. He then sighed and went back to trying to fix the flashlight.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later That Night..._

Judai stood in his group and looked over at Johan. Johan was being glomped by the female students in his group, all of them asking him to protect them. Johan glanced over at Judai and then looked away in anger. Judai sighed and looked forward as the walk began.

_Later..._

"Are you scared, Aniki?" Shou asked as they continued walking through the graveyard. They came to an abandoned building, littered with a dark aura. Judai glanced around and spotted some lost spirits snaking around, moaning for the light.

_'This place is littered with lost spirits... It's even worse than I thought_...' the brunette thought solemnly. He then looked at Shou and smiled assuringly.

"Not really. These spirts are easy to read," the brunette answered. Shou and Momoe looked at Judai in amazement, surprised that Judai was a psychic and that he could see what the spirits were and what they wanted.

"These spirts appear because they hunger for the light. A human's life force... energy... Call it what you want. The dead don't have this. That is why they envy the living and that it why they appear," Judai stated. A spirit snaked down and tried to take Judai's energy, but Judai used his psychi abilities to blow the spirit up.

"Wow, Aniki! How do you know all this?" Shou asked. Judai smiled warmly at the bluenette.

"That's how I was raised," he answered. Shou nodded and looked over, suddenly seeing a snow white child standing in the distance.

"A ghost!?" Shou yelped. Judai stared at the ghost and suddenly raced towards it.

"Please go on without me! I'm going to take him home!!" Judai called as he disappeared into the distance after the ghost child, ingoring Shou and Momoe's screams for him to come back.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai stepped into an abandoned room and looked at the boy who was curled up on the floor in a fetal position. The boy looked about 6 or 7 years old, dressed in faded jeans and a white T shirt. The boy had fair hair and was trembling.

"This is a bad place, little one. If you don't hurry and move on, the evil will consume you," Judai said solemnly. The ghost didn't reply right away, but he answered softly after a few moments of waiting.

"But... I have to wait until Mommy and Daddy come home. I told them... it was okay to leave me alone..." the boy said. Judai gasped and then smiled warmly at the boy, holding his hand out to him.

"I understand. But it's lonely... being all alone like this, isn't it?" the brunette asked. The ghost child looked over at Judai and smiled hopefully.

"Will you take me to my mommy and daddy?" he asked. Judai nodded warmly.

"If you let me know your name..." the brunette stated. The ghost blushed.

"Kazuma. Kazuma Ishihara..." he smirked. Judai held his hands out and beckoned the boy forward. Kazuma walked forward and took Judai's hands, burying his face in them, sighing happily.

"Wow! Your hands are so warm!" Kazuma blushed. Suddenly, a dark aura came from behind the ghost boy, taking the shape of a vengeful spirit. Kazuma vanished for a few moments as the new spirit took his place.

"**Yes... the light is warm... I want it...**" the ghost whispered. It then turned viscious and lunged at Judai, claws and talons ready.

"**GIVE IT TO ME!!**" the ghost shrieked, causing Judai to gasp loudly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Johan-kun!!" Shou hollered, racing to the bluenette. Johan spun around and looked at the smaller bluenette with mild concern, wondering what was going on. Shou lurched over and panted before speaking to Johan.

"H-have you seen Aniki?! He went off to help some kid and never came back!!" Shou yelled. Johan gasped.

"A kid!?" he asked. Momoe squealed and started flailing around.

"It was a ghost!" she yelled. Johan gasped and then looked over to the forest and started running towards it.

"That idiot!!" he yelled. Shou waved a flashlight in the air and called after Johan.

"Johan-kun! You need a flashlight!" he called. Johan looked over his shoulder at the bluenette.

"I can see just fine without it!!" he yelled back before disappearing into the forest in search of his master. Johan smashed through branches and weeds, pushing all objects out of his way so he could make it to Judai in time.

'_No matter how bright it gets... I can always find Judai! Because his light is bigger and brighter than anyone else's..._' Johan thought. He the saw the light of his master getting brighter and brighter as he got closer.

'_Because his is a beautiful, beautiful light!!_'

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai kneeled on the ground as vengeful spirits snaked around his legs, gripping his shirt and his legs. Tears streamed form their eyes as the spirits glanced up at the brunette, reaching up and grasping the hem of his shirt.

"**The light... give us your light...**" the spirits stated. Judai thrust his hand at them and sent the spirts away for a quick second, allowing the brunette to race away. The spirits growled and followed after Judai.

Judai suddenly tripped on a wooden board, causing him to collapse, the spirits able to get him by this point. Judai braced for the impact, getting ready to hit the floor and be consumed by the evil creatures.

Suddenly, Judai landed against something warm and soft. He felt an arm snake around his waist, holding him close. Judai slowly opened his eyes and glanced up to see what he had landed again.

It was Johan.

"Back off, ghost scum! He's mine!!" the bluenette yelled to the ghosts. Judai blushed when he saw Johan holding him tightly and preotectively from the evil spirits that wanted to consume Judai's life.

"J-Johan..." Judai whispered in a quiet, loving voice. Johan smiled and then wagged his finger at the brunette, showing his slight anger at the boy who he served under. Judai stared in slight confusion.

"Shame on you, Judai. I thought you said you would be all right by yourself," the bluenette smiled. Judai trembled slightly in the bluenette's warm embrace.

"T-that's what I thought... but..." Judai gripped the front of Johan's shirt in his hands, resting gently in the bluenette's embrace, causing Johan to blush lightly. Judai trembled weakly and closed his eyes.

"I'm scared... to be alone, Johan..." Judai whispered. Johan stared in concern and shock.

"W-what?" he whispered. Judai suddenly pulled Johan down and pressed his lips against the bluenette's, filling Johan with warm energy. Johan gasped and then settled into the kiss. Judai slowly pulled away before looking into Johan's eyes.

"I won't ever be alone again... But right now... I must keep my promise to Kazuma..." Judai said in a cruel voice as he addressed the spirits. The vengeful ghosts growled angrilly at the bluenette for taking their meal away.

"Let's clean up this rabble..." Judai said. Johan smiled warmly before transforming into his human-shaped demon form. He was wearing the blue-purple blazer with black pants, leather straps on it, and purple boots. His hands were clawed, and his eyes were mischiefous.

"**_I don't know what that means, but if it means kicking ass... Then count me in!!_**" Johan yelled as he and Judai started attacking the evil spirits who had nearly taken Judai's life a few moments ago.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later..._

"There they are!!" Shou called as he saw a human Johan and Judai walking down the oath towards them. Shou raced up to Judai and clenched his fists, glaring slightly at the brunette he called his big brother.

"Never do that again!! I was worried sick about you!!" the mini bluenette screamed. Judai looked at the ground and apologized. Shou looked at Judai's hand, noticing how the brunette was clinging to Johan's shirt. Shou smirked.

"It looks like the lovebirds made up..." he said in a teasing voice, grinning widely. Johan gasped and blushed, flapping his arms in the air as he tried to explain what had actually happened between him and the brunette.

"Nuh-Ah! We didn't do nothing'!!" Johan hollered. Judai remained silent before bowing to the bluenette.

"I'm sorry, Johan..." Judai apologized. Johan looked at Judai in confusion as Judai glanced up at him, a slightly hopeful look on his innocent face.

"I need you, Johan... I don't want to be alone..." the brunette whispered. Johan blushed and nodded.

"I-if you're sure..." he said in a quiet voice. Judai smiled and took Johan's hands in his own, squeezing them reassuringly as if to proove his point in how much he needed the bluenette in his life.

"I want you... to be with me, Johan..." Judai whispered, staring into Johan's eyes.

"Judai..." Johan whispered, blushing as he felt his heart start pounding.

"Now and forever..." Judai whispered in a loving voice. Johan stared into Judai's eyes, feeling a sudden love for the brunette.

"Will you be my 'dog'?" Judai asked, in a hopeful voice. Johan stared at Judai for a few moments, as if mulling it over. He then wrapped his arms around Judai and pulled him into a warm embrace, stroking Judai's hair and whispering in his ear.

"You bet I will..."

--

Me: Yay!! Fluffiness! By the way, Johan has three forms: Human, wolf-demon form, and human-demon form.

Lucy: In human-demon form, Johan is wearing the same outfit as when Yubel was possessing him, only his eyes are green!

Me: Yay!! I loved the end of this chapter!

Lucy: Please review for each chapter and tell us what you think! So if you didn't review for chapter two or one, please do so now!

Me: Enjoy!! By the way, when Judai asked Johan to be his dog...

Lucy: By dog, he ment his loyal companion, his truest friend, his protector! In other words, basically his lover and his precious guardian!

Me: Please review!!


	6. Chapter Six: Truth

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Here's chapter six! This one is mostly about Shou.

Lucy: Remember chapter one? Where his memory was erased?

Me: That plays an important part in this chapter!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: Start!!

**_Chapter Six: Truth_**

"Say, Aniki, what made you want to move here?" Shou asked. Judai stopped eating the crepe that he was busy devouring and looked over at his friend. He and Shou were currently sitting on a park bench with Johan sitting on the stairs keeping a lookout for Kagemaru. (A.N: Lol! Johan hates Kagemaru!!)

"Hm?" Judai questioned, wondering why the bluenette had asked something like that so suddenly. Shou sat next to Judai and took a bite of his sandwich before asking the question again to clarify it further.

"Your village is pretty far away, so why did you come here?" he asked. Judai gasped silently, trying to think of some excuse. He couldn't tell Shou that he had moved here because he felt suffocated in his old village because of his powers.

"T-that's because... There are crepe shops!!" the brunette smiled, holding up the snack he was eating. Shou face-faulted and then waved his hands at the brunette, his eyes narrowed in slight annoyance.

"You aren't serious, right!? You can find those anywhere!" the mini bluenette shouted. Judai smirked and rubbed the back of his head to signal that he was nervous. Judai thought of a reply.

"W-well... not in my village... Plus we-" Suddenly, Johan swung out of nowhere and landed in front of Judai, getting face to face with Shou.

"And _why_ do you need to know?" he asked, causing Shou to jump a little bit. The bluenette then started muttering under his breath. "Whaaaat?" Johan asked, cupping a hand around his ear so he could hear the mini bluenette better. "Speak up! I can't hear you!"

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH ANIKI!!" Shou suddenly yelled. Both Johan and Judai froze, staring at Shou as they both paled slightly. Shou sighed happily and looked up at the ice blue sky.

"I've been having dreams lately. I'm at school late at night, and a ghost is chasing me with a knife. The ghots is about to kill me, but Aniki suddenly appears and saves me. It must be love, right!?" Shou sighed. Johan stared at the bluenette.

"Like Hell it is! Get your head out from the clouds!!" the bluenette yelled. Judai stared at Shou in pure shock.

"You... Could it be that you remember that night?" the brunette whispered loud enough for only Johan to hear. Johan turned and stared at Judai with wide eyes, understanding what the brunette was saying.

"W-what about me? Was I in your dream?" Johan asked. Shou nodded and looked away.

"Don't laugh at me, okay? Johan-kun transforms into something..." he whispered. The two boys stared at Shou in shock, when suddenly, Shou glanced up and smiled widely and goofily.

"A white cow!!" he said.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!!" Johan hollered suddenly, trying to race at the bluenette and strangle him, but Judai held the koma-oni back, telling him to shut his mouth if he didn't want to give anything away.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What's going on!? He remembers everything!!" Johan whispered to Judai as Shou walked over to the trash and threw something in it. The bluenette started walking back, when Judai's cellphone started ringing.

"Anikiii!! You're phone is ringing!!" Shou called. Judai waved a hand at Shou, telling him to answer it. Shou nodded and answered the cell phone, preparing to start a long chat with whoever was calling for Judai.

"If he remembers everything, we're doomed!" Johan stated. Judai nodded slowly and looked solemnly at the ground. "We have to erase his memory again, Judai. For his own safety and for the good of our village, we have to do it."

"I know... But... I-I can't..." Judai said sadly, looking at the ground. Johan looked at Judai with sympythetic eyes.

"But then we'll have to go back to the village. Are you okay with that?" the bluenette asked. Judai clutched the sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He then glared at nothing.

"OF COURSE NOT!! I NEVER WANT TO BACK THERE AGAIN!!" Judai screamed. Johan wrapped his arms around the brunette and pressed his face into Judai's soft neck. Judai gasped at the feeling, but soon calmed down.

"I know... I never want to see you that miserable again, Judai..." Johan whispered into the brunette's ear. Judai nodded slowly and then looked at Shou with sad eyes. He sighed deeply.

"I'll do it..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Okay! I'll keep Kagemaru from Shou, while you think of a way to erase Shou's memory again!" Johan said, causing Judai to nod. They had been planning this all night over at Judai's cousin's house, so they knew what was going on.

"Meanwhile, I gotta keep Shou from telling Kagemaru about his dreams..." the bluenette whispered. Suddenly, he saw Shou speaking to Kagemaru. His eyes widened and he raced to them, arms flailing.

"AAAAAAAAGH!! DON'T TELL HIM!!" Johan hollered, causing both the figures to jump. Shou looked over at Johan and held up his test papers.

"I just had some questions about the test..." the mini bluenette said. Johan thought for a minute, then clasped his hands together and made his eyes like a cute dogs and stared at Kagemaru.

"Will you help me too, Sensei?" Johan asked in a sickly sweet voice. Kagemaru twitched, but agreed to help the two boys.

Later that day, things went the same. Shou kept trying to speak to Kagemaru about school work, but Johan had to but in in some way. He wouldn't allow the two males to be alone, for fear that Shou would spill their secret.

_Later..._

"Johan, I wish to speak with you privately," Kagemaru said once the final bell had rung. Johan glanced over his shoulder and saw Judai taking off with Shou, which ment that their secret wasn't in danger. Johan agreed and followed Kagemaru into the gym.

"Why are we here?" the bluenette asked in a confused voice. Kagemaru smiled.

"All right. What's the deal? You and Judai are acting sneaky!" the man stated. Johan flashed the doe eyes and clasped his hands together.

"Who? Mee? Johan-chan don't know what you're talking about," Johan stated in a sickly sweet voice, rocking back and forth with a cute look on his face. Kagemaru twitched and shook his fist at the bluenette in disgust.

"Shut up! You two are obviously up to something! You make me sick!" the black-haired man hollered. His shadow trembled and then Rei, the demon bird koma-oni that Kagemaru controlled came from the man's shadow.

"REI, ATTACK HIM!!" Kagemaru hollered, causing the bird to fly at him great force and anger. Johan smirked and transformed into his wolf form and lunged at the black demon bird, claws at the ready to tear her apart.

"**_I'll turn you into chicken nuggests!!_**"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Shou was walking down the street with Judai, rambling on about how to use and cell phone and the functions within it. Judai wasn't listening, still debating on whether or not to erase his friend's memory or not. He finally chose and inhaled.

/_Shou Maruf-_/

CRASH!!

Judai and Shou gasped, the mini blunette turning towards the gym where the loud crash had come from. Shou raced to the gym door and threw it open, walking in and gasping as he saw a giant black demon bird and a silver demon wolf staring at him in shock.

"W-what is this...?" Shou whispered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-what's going on? W-wait! T-this is just like my dream..." Shou whispered, staring at the white wolf. "Johan-kun turned into a... a..."

"A white cow," Shou stated. Johan growled and went chibified as his paws flailed around angrilly.

"**_I'M NOT A COW!! AT LEAST CALL ME A WOLF OR SOMETHING!!_**" he hollered. Shou gasped.

"T-that voice! Johan-kun!?" the mini bluenette yelled in confusion. The silver-blue wolf gasped and covered his mouth with his paw.

"**_Damit! I blew my cover!!_**" Johan screamed, taking a few steps away from the terrified bluenette. Shou was to busy trembling to notice anything else that was going on. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"T-that's right! I was at school at night, a ghost chased me down... Aniki showed up and saved me and then... then..." Shou whispered, finally understanding what had happened.

"I erased your memory."

Shou spun around and saw Johan in his human form slam the gym door shut, making it so Shou couldn't escape. Kagemaru then called Rei back into his shadow, and she reluctantly agreed.

"We can't have you telling people our secret. We're gonna have to erase your mind again," Kagemaru stated. Shou was about to take a step back when he felt Judai's cold stare on his back. He spun around to see the brunette advancing towards him slowly.

"W-wait... T-this is a joke, right, Aniki? A-Aniki... Aniki? ANIKI!!" Shou hollered, throwing his hands in front of his face to protect himself.

Suddenly, Judai slumped to his knees in front of the mini bluenette, his head lowered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai?!" Johan yelled in concern for the brunette who had suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"A-Aniki?" Shou whispered. Judai looked up sadly and smiled at the mini bluenette.

"Shou, I am sorry that I held such a secret from you. I shouldn't have done that to my friend," the brunette smiled warmly. Shou trembled at his friends words as Judai slowly rose into a standing position and then looked into Shou's eyes.

"Please forgive me for scaring you, Shou," the brunette whispered as he stepped towards the door of the gym and then walked out. Shou gasped and suddenly raced forward and then grasped Judai's wrist. Judai looked back at the bluenette in confusion.

"Aniki... I don't care... If you're a powerful psychic, or just another normal human being. Those aren't the reasons I became your friend," Shou whispered. He then raised his head and smiled at the brunette warmly.

"I became friends with you because you're you, Aniki. That's all anyone should be friends with someone for," he smiled. Judai stared at his friend in shock before diving at him and hugging him. Shou hugged his friend back and then they looked at one another and then at Kagemaru.

"Don't worry, sensei! I didn't see anything!" Shou said enthusiastically. Kagemaru looked at Judai and Johan, who were flashing the doe eyes at him, begging him to allow Shou in on their secret. Finally, he spoke.

"Well... If we said he didn't see anything... Then we have no choice but to believe him," the black-haired man stated.

"WHOO, OH YEAH!!" the three boys hollered, group hudding and cheering as loudly as they could.

--

Me: There you have it!

Lucy: Please review!

Me: Yay! I will update more later tonight!


	7. Chapter Seven: Unhitched

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Here's chapter seven! Sorry for the wait on this!

Lucy: Yeah, what a wait!!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: Anyway, for anyone who hasn't read "Ultimate Destruction Program" please read it!

Me: Start chapter seven!

**_Chapter Seven: Unhitched_**

A young boy, possibly 14 or 13 years old with blue eyes and gray-brown hair, raced down an alley way. He panted in terror before looking back. A pair of talons was chasing him. The boy screamed before throwing his arms up to protect himself.

The talons crashed into the boy's arm, sending blood flying all over everyone. The boy screamed in pain as he crashed to the ground, clutching his arms in pain, blood seeping down his arms and wounds on his body.

The creature that had attacked him landed gently ontop of a building, glaring at the boy with her red eyes. She fuffled her black feathers angrilly as she then spotted Johan and Judai walking down the alley way.

"Geez, school was rough, ne, Judai?" Johan asked. Judai nodded quickly and then gasped as he spotted the bloodied boy laying on the ground. The brunette stopped suddenly. Johan looked over Judai's shoulder.

"Judai, what are you looking at?" Johan asked. Suddenly, he gasped as he spotted the boy.

"M-Martin!?" Johan yelled in disbelief. The boy's blue eyes opened and he looked up at Johan, a smile touching his lips. He sat up, reaching for the bluenette with desperation in his blue eyes.

"J-Johan... Is that... really you...?" the boy, Martin, asked before collapsing to the ground in a puddle of blood. Johan called out for the boy while Judai immediatly dialed Shou's number to get him to set up the room for the injured boy.

Meanwhile, Rei was watching from the roof top.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So, this boy used to be a guardian of the human you use to serve, Johan?" Judai asked, running a cloth over Martin's forehead. Martin was unconscious, covered in bandages. Most of the blood was gone.

Johan nodded before sitting down next to Judai and then kissing his neck. Judai gasped at the sudden touch, squirming a little bit. Johan held onto Judai's shoulders tightly and started kissing his throat again.

"J-Johan! W-we can't do this here!" the brunette moaned. Johan smirked and continued kissing the brunette's throat lovingly. Judai moaned when he heard a soft chuckle come from behind him. He turned around to see Martin sitting up and smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Johan's new master," Martin smiled. Judai nodded slowly as Johan released him, glaring silently to himself.

_'Dammit! Right when I was enjoying myself!_' he thought. The bluenette then suddenly looked over as he saw Martin reach forward and grab Judai's arm. Judai gasped at the sudden motion.

"W-what are you-!?" Before Judai could speak, Martin dragged him forward and slammed his lips harshyly against the brunette's, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Judai's brown eyes widened as he moaned and struggled to break free from the lip-lock, but found himself unable to.

Johan's green eyes widened.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-w-w-what are you doing to him!?" Johan hollered, grabbing the back of the smaller koma-oni's shirt and pulling him back away from the confused and shocked brunette. Johan then threw Martin against the bed and raced over to Judai, grasping his shoulders.

"Are you all right, Judai!? What did he do!?" Johan yelled, anger and concern lacing his tone. Judai looked up at Johan and placed a finger to his own lips, shuddering slightly. The brunette then hugged himself and shuddered.

"I-I don't know..." he whispered in slight terror, shocked from what had just happened. Sure, he kissed Johan to feed him, but he felt like when he kissed Johan... that it was right. It felt right. Martin smiled warmly.

"I merely fed from him," the smaller boy stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Johan's vision went red and he grasped the front of Martin's shirt, hoisting him up off the bed. He glared at the koma-oni.

"How _dare_ you touch what is mine! I'll cut your throat open the next time you do something like that!!" Johan hollered. Martin trembled as Johan set him back down and walked over behind Judai, pulling him into a protective backwards embrace.

"Jeez... I was just feeding. Sorry if I scared ya, but I didn't know what else to do," Martin said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Judai nodded slowly at Martin. Martin sighed in relief. He then smiled and smirked evilly at the brunette he had just kissed.

'_He's perfect..._'

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Several Days Later..._

Martin and Judai were walking down the pathway to their school. Johan was most likely already there, after all, Judai had said that he wanted Johan to search for evil spirits within the school grounds.

"So, your master was kind?" Judai asked. Martin nodded slowly before stopping and hanging his head.

"Yes... but my other masters... were very cruel..." he whispered softly. Judai stared at Martin as he raised his head suddenly, his eyes flashing blood red, which was unlike any human red that any human had ever seen.

"But not like you..." Martin said in an eerie voice. Judai whimpered before suddenly feeling weak under the boy's gaze. He felt like something was clutching his soul, and he felt very weak. Judai saw everything go blurry.

"Oh..." Judai moaned as he suddenly collapsed, right into Martin's arms.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Johan!!" Kagemaru hollered, racing up to the bluenette. Johan glanced over just in time to feel Kagemaru slap his hand across the bluenette's face. The bluenette's eyes widened as his hand shot to his cheek in shock.

"What was that for!?" Johan hollered, rage filling his tone and his eyes. Kagemaru glared down at the bluenette.

"You idiot!! You were supposed to be protecting him!! It's all your fault!!" the black-haired man hollered. Johan was shocked beyond all belief. He stammered for an answer. Finally, he found on.

"W-what are you talking about?" he whispered. Kagemaru glanced out a window before looking deeply into Johan's eyes.

"Judai was kidnapped by Martin!!"

--

Me: There you have it!

Lucy: Please review!

Me: Yay! I will update more later tomorrow!


	8. Chapter Eight: Death Match

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Here's chapter eight after a long wait!

Lucy: Finally!!

Me: -smiles-

Lucy: We're gonna update the last chapter of Birth Mark later today, as well.

Me: Enjoy chapter eight!

**_Chapter Eight: Death Match_**

"MARTIN!!" Johan hollered in anger as he threw over trash cans and raced to the area where he could smell Martin coming from. He couldn't smell Judai anywhere, but if Martin had captured him, then Judai must be somewhere near by.

"No need to shout, Johan-kun..." a voice suddenly laughed. Johan gasped and glared over at Martin, who was laughing and standing in the corner of an alley. Johan cracked his knuckles in anger, his nails becoming like claws.

"You bastard... What the Hell did you do with Judai...?" the bluenette hissed. Martin tapped his chin before smirking evilly and running his tongue over his lips, a satisfied smirk on his pale lips as his blue eyes rolled around in his head before settling on Johan.

"I don't think he's even alive anymore. But he did taste good..." the smaller koma-oni laughed. Johan felt his heart constrict at the thought of Judai no longer being alive anymore. His heart started racing, and he felt like he was going to pass out any minute now. His mind was shutting down.

"MARTIN!!!" Johan hollered in rage, racing to the black-haired koma-oni and swinging his claws at him, cutting open the smaller boy's shirt. Martin growled and leaped into the air, landing safely on a streetlight. He smirked.

"What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?" he asked, laughing insanely. Johan growled at him before running up and slashing his claws at Martin, but the boy dodged easily. Martin then smiled and placed a hand on Johan's shoulders, laughing lightly.

"Let the battle begin..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Drop dead! You wounded Judai! You'll pay for it!!" Johan hollered, slashing his claws at the other koma-oni. Martin dodged and backed up slowly, a smile still gracing his pale lips, making him look like a devil. Johan then swung his foot at the ravenette.

"DIE ALREADY!!" Johan hollered. Martin smiled and jumped into the air.

"Your actions are easy to read, Johan. They're simple and your rage is making you predictable..." the blue-eyed koma-oni said. Suddenly, Rei flew forward and crashed into Martin, sending him flying across the alleyway.

"Urgh! Damn you..." Martin growled at the raven colored demon bird. Rei then flew at him again, but Martin grabbed her wing in both of his hands. Johan gasped as Rei squirmed to break free, screeching in terror.

"This... is my power..." Martin whispered in a laughing voice before doing the most horrid thing Johan had ever seen.

He tore Rei's wing off.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Rei!" Johan called out as Martin threw Rei's wing and her body to the ground. Rei groaned in pain as she hit the ground. Martin smirked and walked up to Johan, raising his claws into the air, a smile on his lips.

"Johan... there's something I wanted to tell you..." Martin whispered. He then slammed his talons into Johan's stomach, tearing the bluenette open and causing Johan to spit up blood all over the floor. Martin smirked.

"I've always hated you..." he smirked as Johan crumpled to the ground. Shou then raced up and screamed as he saw Johan collapse to the ground in a bloody heap.

"JOHAN-KUN!!!"

--

Me: JOHAN!!

Lucy: OH MY GOD!!!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE SOON!

Lucy: AAAH!! JOHAN-KUN!!


	9. Chapter Nine: Nightmare

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Here's chapter nine! Terribly sorry for the wait!

Lucy: Is Johan alive or not!?

Me: You'll see!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

Me: Here's chapter nine!

**_Chapter Nine: Nightmare_**

_"Huh? W-where am I?" Johan asked, glancing around the darkness that he was in. There was no light at all, just a deep heart chilling darkness all around. The bluenette suddenly heard light laughter coming from behind him. When Johan spun around, he could have sworn that his heart had skipped a beat._

_"Judai!!" Johan hollered, gasping when he saw Martin holding Judai bridal style. Judai's head was rolled back, his eyes closed weakly and his lips parted slightly and he looked very pale compaired to the boy that was holding him hostage. Martin smirked and raised his claws into the air, flicking them around in a taunting fashion, the nails growing slightly larger and sharper._

_"I hate you, Johan..." he smiled before plunging his talons deep into Judai's exposed throat, drawing blood from the brunette's throat. Judai gasped loudly in pain as his blood was drawn, and his life suddenly vanished from existance. Johan's eyes widened with horror._

_"JUDAIIII!!!!!"_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"AAAAGH!!! JUDAI!!!" Johan hollered, rolling off the couch he was on and slamming painfully onto the wooden floor. The koma-oni groaned in horrid pain before before glancing around and noticing that he was sitting inside Kagemaru's house, and he was once laying on the couch.

"How the Hell did I end up here?" the bluenette asked. Shou suddenly appeared from the doorway and walked up to Johan, helping him into a sitting position. Kagemaru walked in, followed by a small girl with long black hair and bandages around her arm.

"Who the Hell are you? And where am I?" Johan asked once again. Kagemaru pointed down to the black-haired girl that had been following him and smiled slightly.

"This is Rei, my koma-oni, in her human form. It's safer for her to be in this form while she heals. As for where you are, you're in my house. You've been asleep for 2 days, now, mutt," the black-haired man stated. Johan growled at the name before realizing what the man had just said.

"Two days...? JUDAI!!" Johan hollered, leaping up suddenly, but then clutching his stomach and falling over once again. Shou gasped and helped the bluenette sit up once again, applying slight pressure to the healing wound on Johan's stomach that Martin had caused.

"You shouldn't be so reckless, Johan! Judai's strong, so he'll be al right for at least a little while," the smaller bluenette stated in a happy voice. Johan nodded slowly and leaned back against the couch, thinking only of the brunette that he secretly loved with all his heart.

"I hope he's all right..." the bluenette monster whispered in a weak voice before he fell alseep against the couch once more.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai's brown eyes slowly slid open and he moaned weakly as he uncurled from the ball that he was sitting in. The brunette rubbed his eyes in a cute fashion before glancing around and shuddering at the place where he was sitting in.

It was a shack, a small shrine, with nothing inside of it but dark wood and outside, the sky was littered with rain and thuderstorms. Judai winced and covered his ears, trembling violently and allowing his eyes to close in terror.

"Johan... Johan, where are you? I'm scared, Johan..." the brunette whispered weakly. A few footsteps were heard in front of the brunette, and Judai glanced up with hope in his brown eyes. "Johan!"

Judai gasped as he saw Martin standing before him with a hand rested on his hip and an evil smirk playing with his lips. The koma-oni kneeled down and gently cupped Judai's cheek in his hand, staring deeply into the brunette's eyes.

"Nope. It's just me, Judai-chan..." Martin whispered before he slammed his lips against Judai's once again. The brunette struggled, but soon found himself weak and unable to move at all. When Martin pulled back, he smirked at the brunette's tired form.

"You're adorable. But you're far to weak right now for me to do anything to. Just rest up, and we'll have fun later on when Johan shows up!" Martin cackled before leaving Judai laying against the wooden wall, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Johan..." Judai whispered before he fell unconscious to the ground.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Same Day Outside the Shrine..._

"Johan-kun! Are you certain that you want to be moving around right now? You're still wounded!" Shou shouted to the bluenette as they stood outside the shrine. Johan ignored the question before glancing over at Rei, who was still in her human form.

"Rei, is this where Martin took Judai to?!" Johan hollered to the koma-oni. Rei nodded quickly and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, that bastard Martin dragged Judai-sama inside this shrine. I am certain that it was this one, because his scent is all over it, the bastard!" the black-haired girl growled in rage at the shrine. Johan nodded before he rushed at the shrine at full speed, busting down the door.

"JUDAI!!!"

_Meanwhile..._

Judai gasped as Martin slammed him against the wooden wall in a sitting position. The koma-oni bit down on Judai's neck, sucking away some of his blood and energy so that Judai couldn't struggle as much as before. Judai gasped in pain and tears started to fill his eyes.

"S-stop it.... Stop..." he whispered in horror. Martin merely smirked evilly before he glanced over at the door, that was suddenly thrown open.

"JUDAI!!!" Johan hollered as he raced inside the shrine. Judai gasped and tears started streaming from his eyes again as he saw the bluenette run inside and call his name loudly. The koma-oni that was holding Judai hostage merely smirked evilly.

"J-Judai? Where are you, Judai!?" Johan hollered as he glanced around. Judai gasped as he realized that Johan couldn't see him and glanced over at Martin in shock and fear. Martin sneered down at Judai before laughing lightly.

"Johan can't see you or hear you because of the barrier I put up. All you can do is watch as your servant does nothing while I make you mine!" Martin laughed as he pulled Judai's shirt down a little bit and started biting his neck again. Judai whimpered as more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Johan..." Judai whispered in fear, praying that somehow, Johan would hear him if he cried out.

"JOHAN!! SAVE ME! HE'S GOING TO-" before Judai could fully cry out, Martin slammed his lips against the brunette's and started unzipping Judai's white jeans. Judai struggled even more as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

'_Save me, Johan! Please..._' the brunette thought weakly.

--

Me: OH NOEZ!! JOHAN CAN'T SEE JUDAI-CHAN!! AND JUDAI'S GONNA GET RAPED IF JOHAN DOESN'T DO SOMETHING SOON!!

Lucy: WHY!? TELL ME, WOMAN!!

Me: NO! Read the next chapter to find out why!! It brings drama!

Lucy: ARGH!! Please review and tell us if we should continue or not!


	10. Chapter Ten: Sorrow

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Here's chapter ten! Martin VS Johan!

Lucy: This is gonna be one hell of a fight!

Me: Indeed!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

Me: Here's chapter ten!

**_Chapter Ten: Sorrow_**

Johan glared as he glanced around and noticed that he couldn't see Judai anywhere. It was strange because he could feel Judai's prescence close at hand, but he couldn't see the brunette whom he loved anywhere. The bluenette turned around and glanced around a bit.

"Judai... Where did you go? What did you do with him, Martin!?" Johan hollered. Inside the barrier, Martin laughed evilly at the bluenette. Judai felt tears welling in his eyes as he shoved Martin away for a few seconds and managed to cry out once.

/_JOHAN!! TURN AROUND!!_/ Judai cried out to the bluenette. Martin cursed and started kicking the brunette until he was bleeding from several wounds, knowing far well that no one could resist kotodama. It was all over if Johan heard the message.

Johan gasped as he heard Judai's voice cry out in alarm, revealing where they were. Johan spun around at the sound of Judai's pained cries, the barrier starting to weaken. Using his koma-oni senses, Johan lunged forward and clawed Martin's shoulder open. Martin cried out as the barrier died fully.

Johan's eyes widened as he saw Judai laying on the ground, blood oozing from several wounds on his body. The brunette had tears streaming down his cheeks, as if he'd been crying for hours. The bluenette growled at the other koma-oni, venoum filling his eyes.

"I hate you... You're gonna die!!" Johan hollered as he raised his arms over his head to beat the koma-oni's head in when Martin smirked and then pulled a knife out. The knife was about to stab Johan, when Judai cried out again.

/_MARTIN, FREEZE!!_/ he hollered in kotodama. Martin froze suddenly, which made Johan leap out of the way in time. Judai then collapsed to the ground fully in exhaustion. He gasped as he felt Johan gently pick him up and bring him to the other side of the hut.

"Are you okay, Judai? Forgive me for not showing up on time..." the bluenette whispered. Judai smiled warmly before he nodded, showing Johan that everything was okay. Johan smiled before he placed Judai on the ground and then glared at Martin, who could now move.

"Prepare to die, Martin..." Johan growled before he raced at the other koma-oni.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Martin grunted as Johan's foot slammed into him, forcing the ravenette away a good few feet. Martin swung his claws at the dog koma-oni, but Johan smirked and dodged easily. He smirked evilly before trying again, but Johan just kneed him in the stomach and forced him away again. Martin growled at the bluenette he had once worked with.

"Why...? Why are you so god damn powerful!?" Martin growled out. Johan smirled before he got on his knees, Judai standing and placing a hand on Johan's shoulder. The bluenette smiled happily at his master before glaring at Martin again.

"I have someone to protect. And I aim to do only that and nothing else!" Johan growled out to the koma-oni before him. Judai smiled down at Johan before he gingerly lifted the bluenette's head up and placed a firm kiss on his lips. When Judai pulled away from the energy-filled koma-oni, he smiled.

"Johan, as your master, I ask you to take away the demon that Martin has become..." the brunette whispered. Johan nodded before he rose to his feet before the ravenette koma-oni once again, his claws revealed. Martin growled at them.

"DIE!!" he hollered before rushing at Johan. Judai narrowed his eyes and swallowed deeply.

/_Johan! Destroy the demon that Martin has become!!_/ Judai hollered, using kotodama to get Johan to fully attack. Johan smiled warmly and then raced towards Martin, revealing his claws fully before he reached his hand forward.

And cut Martin's throat wide open.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Martin laid upon the ground, cursing the two who had taken him down. Blood spilled from his throat, and he would soon be dead. Johan sighed sadly before walking over to Judai and lifiting him tenderly into his arms as the temple started falling apart.

"Johan, I-" Judai was silenced by Johan's lips, causing Judai to feel woozy and make him collapse unconscious into Johan's arms.

"Sorry, Judai. But I can't have to being awake during all of this, my master. C'mon, let's go home," the bluenette said with a smile before he took Judai out of the temple, which had just barely collapsed, taking Martin's corpse with it.

Leaving no trace of the battle that had occured.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Several moments later, Judai's brown eyes gently slid open. He moaned and then glanced around weakly before noticing Johan's smiling face, and seeing Shou's, which was stained with tears of worry.

"Aniki!!" Shou cried before he latched onto his friend and snuggled into his chest while sobbing loudly. Judai giggled and hugged his friend back before glancing over at Johan. Johan was staring sadly at the temple ruins, his green eyes filled with sorrow.

"Martin became the way he did because his beloved master died a long time ago. If Judai were to die in the same way... Perhaps, I too would turn like that," the bluenette said. Judai reached forward and slapped his hand across Johan's face, a serious look on his own.

"Ouch! Judai, what the heck!?" the bluenette cried out. Judai stared at him with serious eyes.

"You would not! You would be all right if I died!" the brunette said in a forceful voice. Johan twitched at the tone, seeing a seriousness in Judai that he had never seen before. The bluenette glanced at the ground and then nodded, lying to his master for the first time ever.

"Yeah..."

--

Me: Awww! That's so sweet, yet saddening!

Lucy: Johan really wouldn't be okay if Judai were to die! He'd be miserable!

Me: Okay! Please enjoy the next chapter!

Lucy: Buki-san shows up! Please enjoy!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Liar

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Chapter eleven!

Lucy: Now it's gonna be fun!!

Me: Fubuki-san shows up!! And there's a little bit of a surprise in this chapter!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: Here's chapter eleven!!

**_Chapter Eleven: Liar_**

"Aww, c'mon, Judai! That's totally unfair!!" Johan cried out in anger. Judai glanced back at his koma-oni with a blank look on his face. He then went back to raking leaves, which he was previously doing. Johan sighed angrilly.

"Besides, why are we even out here during lunch!?" the bluenette hollered to his master. Judai slammed the rake onto the ground and spun around to look at his koma-oni in the eyes, a serious and somewhat unbelieving look on his face.

"First off: Why do you even care about lunch? I'm your food, remember?! And second: I'm doing this because I feel the school should have a cleaner park! As a dog monster, but still a dog, you should honor that!" the brunette shouted. Johan nodded and then smiled.

"Say, Judai...." the bluenette said as he started advancing towards the brunette. Judai shuddered at the look in Johan's eyes and started backing up slowly. "Since it's still lunch time, can I get my food now? I'm starving over here..."

"No! Not right now, Johan! You remember what Shou told us! He said not to make-out in school!" Judai said as he backed away from the bluenette, but ran into the wall. Johan gently pinned the brunette against the wall and smiled down at him with a smile on his face.

"True.... and yet, Shou isn't here, now _is_ he?" Johan asked, smiling as Judai glanced around in desperation for his friend. Suddenly, a lighter came flying from the top window of the school, and smashed onto Johan's head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Johan hollered, clutching the top of his head in pain. Judai glanced up and saw a figure standing in the window, but it wasn't Shou. This figure was of another person who was waving at the two.

"Sorry about that! Don't worry, I'm coming down now," the figure said before jumping off the windowsill. Johan shrieking in horror.

"IDIOT, THAT'S THE SEVENTH FLOOR!!!" he hollered in horror. Suddenly, the figure crashed onto the ground an inch from Johan, only to show that it was nothing more than a mannequin form the Biology lab.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"A-a-a-a-a-a mannequin...?" Johan stuttered in shock. A small laugh came from the doorway to the school, and a boy with long brown hair stepped out from behind the doorway, walking to the center of the park where Judai and Johan were.

"Silly boy. I didn't actually jump! I don't want to die yet!" the brunette laughed happily. Johan raced forward and started choking the brunette that had shown up.

"You are dead meat for scaring me like that!! Who do you think you are, anyway!?" the bluenette yelled, his eyes wide with rage. The new brunette smiled warmly before he pulled Johan away from himself and then bowed once.

"Fubuki Tenjoin. I am a new student here to this high school. Nice to meet you two. And you are?" Fubuki asked. Judai smiled warmly and pointed to himself once, the smile still planted neatly upon his pale lips.

"I am Judai Yuki from the Yuki Clan far off in an island near the coast of Japan. And this is Johan Andersen. He's my koma-oni-" Johan clapped a hand over Judai's mouth and laughed nervously while Fubuki stared at the two with confusion on his face.

"Boyfriend! I'm Judai's boyfriend. Ha ha, he's so silly sometimes..." Johan stated before giving Judai a warning look. Judai nodded once as Johan released his mouth and then smiled at the new comer to the school. Fubuki smiled back as the bell rang and they all headed for class.

_In Class..._

"Class, I have an announcement," Kagemaru stated, casting a glare at Johan. Johan glared back, his green eyes flashing red with anger. Shou gently elbowed Judai and leaned over so he could whisper into his ear.

"Say, Aniki, why do they hate each other so much?" the mini bluenette stated with confusion in his voice. Judai laughed lightly and nervously.

"Well uh.... It kinda has to do with me... But to tell you the truth, they mellowed down quite a bit since I first got Johan, so, it's been okay with their attempts at killing one another. At least it calmed down a lot," Judai smiled. Shou's mouth dropped.

"You mean it was worse before!?" he shouted, but Kagemaru brushed it off.

"As I was saying, we have a new student in our class. Please welcome-" Before Kagemaru could answer as he pointed to Fubuki, the entire female section of the class screamed in joy, their eyes wide and shining with happiness.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S FUBUKI TENJOIN!!!" the girls shouted. Kagemaru covered his ears from the shrieks, and Judai merely raised an eyebrow in confusion as to why everyone was freaking out so badly over the new student.

"Oh my god! What's a celebrity like you doing in this school?!" one girl hollered with joy in her voice. Fubuki smiled warmly and then didn't answer the onslaught of questions that he was being asked. Shou glanced over at Judai with a smile.

"Say, Aniki. You ever hear of Fubuki? He's really famous, y'know," Shou smiled, hoping to strike up a concersation. Judai merely opened up his text book and started reading it with a blank look on his face.

"Never have," he stated bluntly. As he said that, the entire class shrieked with shock.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Day..._

"What's with you, Fubuki!? You think you can just reject me like that!?" one girl was shouting. The girl with the long strawberry hair had Fubuki in a corner. Fubuki was standing with his arms folded over his chest, and a smug smile was on his lips.

"What can I say? I just don't have feelings for someone like you," the brunette stated. The girl sputtered in anger and narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?! I'm an amazing and super attractive person! There's no way someone like you can reject me like that!!" the girl shouted with rage in her gray eyes. Fubuki smirked and then glanced away, a serious look planted on his face.

"Sorry. But I don't date people who want to date me just so they can brag about having a celebrity boyfriend. That's not how I work, bitch," the brunette stated before he strode off towards the door of the classroom. The girl sputtered, her eyes narrowing in rage.

"Hey! Didn't your mother teach you better than that!? Maybe it's a good thing that she died just recently!!" the girl hollered. The entire class gasped as Fubuki whirled around, his brown eyes wide with absolute rage. He raced up and hoisted the girl up by her shirt.

"Don't you ever say that again!!" he shouted, raising his fist into the air to strike the girl. He didn't care who it was, but no one said such a thing without paying for it dearly. The girl cringed as Fubuki was about to punch her, but Judai suddenly slid infront of the girl.

Fubuki gasped and lowered his fist when he saw the look in Judai's brown eyes. Johan gasped in shock when Judai was about to get punched, but sighed in relief when Fubuki lowered his fist on the brunette, trembling with shock. Judai's brown eyes were narrowed in slight realization.

"You honestly must stop this. Your power and your hold is growing too strong..." Judai stated in a simple voice. Johan's green eyes widened with shock at the sound of Judai's voice, and he automatically knew what Judai was talking about. Fubuki scoffed.

"What are you talking about, Judai? She's the one who deserves to be stopped, not me!" Fubuki growled. Judai slowly shook his head, his brown eyes narrowed even more.

"I am not speaking about you.... I am speaking..." Judai then glared menacingly behind Fubuki, a power and rage filling his eyes that no one had ever see in the small brunette before, and in such a way that it horrified all who saw it.

"Of the spirit that's been following you around all day..."

--

Me: Buki-san has shown up!!

Lucy: But he's being followed by a female spirit who threatens to hurt him!

Me: Oh great gravy sakes! Please continue to read this story!

Lucy: I have planned 25 chapters for this story! If I miss even one, it'll mess the story up so... look forward to 25 total chapters!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Slave

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Chapter twelve!

Lucy: Judai talks to Fubuki about the spirit that's following him!

Me: Oh goodness!

Lucy: This is a cool one!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Twelve: Slave_**

"Spirit!?" some senior classman shouted as he heard Judai say the words. The rest of the students started murmuring in confusion, muttering how the brunette was crazy or something. Judai stared at Fubuki with a blank look.

Fubuki's eyes widened slightly and he seemed to tremble once, biting his lower lip. Johan's green eyes widened and he growled lightly as he sensed the spirit walking among them. Fubuki shuddered more before opening his mouth.

"HA HA HA!!! Is that a joke!?" he laughed hysterically, actually crying because he was laughing so hard. The rest of the students sighed in relief before turning away and allowing the three to be all alone in the hallway. Fubuki smiked at Judai.

"So, you seem to know, eh? Or so you think you do. What ever the case, I'd like to hear what you have to say to me. Meet me in the classroom today at 12:00, okay?" the taller brunette asked before he walked past Judai and Johan.

Johan glared at the spiritual flow coming from Fubuki, but Judai merely nodded. "I'll be there..." he said before he grabbed Johan's sleeve and then pulled him towards the classroom so they wouldn't be late.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later..._

Fubuki trotted into the classroom and saw Judai sitting on the desk with a smile on his face, happy that the brunette had actually decided to show up after all. Fubuki then trotted over and grabbed Judai by the shoulders, making Judai whimper a bit.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked in a slightly scared voice, looking up at Fubuki. Fubuki smirked and then looked at Judai with dull eyes.

"Like I said before, Ju-chan. I am the big, bad wolf. Nothing gets past me when I want it," the taller brunette said as he leaned closer to the open window. His eyes widened as he saw something shoot from the ground and grab his wrist.

The figure was that of a woman with long hair and angry eyes. Fubuki gasped as the figure dragged him from the window. As he fell, he grabbed Judai's arm and pulled him along as well. Judai gasped and looked at the door, his eyes wide with fear.

"JOHAN!!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

At the sound of his master's cry for help, Johan immediatly threw the door to the classroom open, thanking God mentally that it had been empty. Anger filled his green eyes as he saw Judai and Fubuki tumble out of the window. Johan made a leap for the window as well.

Judai grunted as he and Fubuki landed on something soft but firm. The brunette moaned and glanced down to see what had caught him, and then a smile crossed his lips as he saw Johan in his wolf-dog form. Johan gently landed on the ground and let Judai off, followed by Fubuki, who was now unconscious.

"Thank you, Johan. I knew I could count on you," Judai smiled happily. Johan turned back into his human form and then smiled at Judai, nodding once to the brunette. He then sighed in total relief.

"I'm just glad that Fubuki didn't see," Johan said, sighing and thanking God that Fubuki didn't see him in his demon form. Because if he did, then Johan would be in serious trouble.

"And what didn't I see?" Johan gasped and spun around as he heard Fubuki's voice, and then he saw the brunette smiling evilly. Johan shuddered and then raised a shaking finger at Fubuki.

"Y-you saw?" the bluenette asked. Fubuki nodded with a smirk. "Please don't tell anyone! If anyone finds out, I'll get in big trouble!" Fubuki smirked and then looked over at Judai, taking his chin with his fingers and making Judai look into his eyes.

"I won't tell. As long as Judai becomes my slave," he said with a smile. Johan's green eyes widened, and then he got a strange thought in his mind. How exactly would it be if Judai was Fubuki's slave?

---Johan's Imagination---

_"C'mon, Judai! You have no choice! You are my servant, after all, so you must do as I say!!" Fubuki smirked evilly. Judai shuddered and then backed into a corner, but Fubuki grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Judai gasped in shock._

_"N-no! Please, Master! Please no!" Judai pleaded with a sob of fear. Fubuki smirked, and started to remove Judai's clothing._

---End Imagination---

"NOOOOO!!!!" Johan squealed, cowering in the corner.

--

Me: Oh gods! Judai is Fubuki's 'slave'!

Lucy: I hope Johan doesn't kill Buki-chan!!

Me: Me too!

Lucy: Please review and we will continue!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Spirit

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Here's the next chappie!

Lucy: We find out how Judai is handling being Fubuki's slave!

Me: And we'll learn a bit more about the little celeb, now won't we?

Lucy: Yup!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Thirteen: Spirit_**

"Oh, I am so tired."

Judai glanced over with a curious look on his face, and Fubuki waved a hand at him.

"Judai, go get me something to sleep on or something to wake me up, okay?" the brunette asked, and then Judai bowed before trotting off, coming back moments later with a pillow for Fubuki to use. Judai handed it to him and Fubuki sighed.

"God, you're so slow," he said, and Judai bowed slightly.

"Please forgive me," he asked, and Fubuki scoffed.

"Don't ask for forgiveness and do your job. After all..." he stated, and Johan, who had been watching this while it was going on, felt something inside him on the verge of snapping in half and making him go insane.

"You are my _slave_," Fubuki smirked, and Johan snapped.

"THAT DOES IT, PRETTY BOY!!!" he yelled, karate-kicking Fubuki off the bench he was sitting on, making the brunette tumble to the ground.

"I've had enough of your shit! You keep running Judai ragged as if you freakin' own him! I'm getting tired of watching you treat him like garbage!!" Johan shouted before turning to face his master, glaring at him.

"And as for you, Judai! You shouldn't be doing everything he tells you to do! You don't have to listen to him!" the bluenette yelled, as Fubuki sat up and rubbed his sore head.

"Ow, you kicked me, and you're being very noise. But fear not, for I can be noisy too," the brunette said before taking a bullhorn out of nowhere and placing it to his lips, inhaling deeply before looking out of the window and toward the campus.

"HEY EVERYONE!! DID YOU KNOW THAT JOHAN ANDERSEN IS REALLY A-"

"WAAGH!! I'M SORRY!!" Johan shouted as he yanked Fubuki back into the classroom and fell over, knocking the celeb to the ground. Fubuki dusted himself off and smiled happily, his eyes closed to show joy.

"See? That's what happens when you make to much noise. You're my bitch, little doggie," the taller brunette laughed and Johan anime-cried to hismelf before glaring at the heaven's above, clenching his fists.

"I swear to you, God, I will take away his life!" the bluenette yelled, and Judai walked over to him.

"Don't worry about it, Johan. Helping others is a good thing," Judai said, and Johan sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Judai, you're hopeless. What if he ends up making you do... other things for him as well," the bluenette shuddered at the slight thought of it. Judai merely tilted his head and flashed Johan his innocent doe eyes.

"Do what?" he asked, and Johan face-faulted on the ground.

"Ooh! If you don't know, then I'm not tainting your ears by saying it!!" the bluenette yelled, and Judai whined at his koma-oni for hiding things from him. Fubuki watched from a distance and opened up a bottle of beer before taking a swig of it.

In an instant, Judai was by his side, and he yanked the bottle away from Fubuki, only to have the brunette yank it back.

"What are you doing?" Fubuki asked, and Judai stared coldy down back at him, flashing his 'ice king' demenor once again.

"Drinking alchohal, especially underage, isn't good for your health," the brunette said and Fubuki glanced away.

"It doesn't involve you. You're my slave, so do your job correctly," he said and Judai snapped the bottle out of his hands again before throwing it to the ground, sending the beer and shards of glass flying. "H-hey! What was that for!?"

"I already said, drinking is bad for you. I told you to quit..." Judai's eyes flashed with seriousness. "So do it!! Understand me!?" he hollered, and Johan flinched after hearing his master use such a tone.

Fubuki stayed silent before nodding slowly and glancing away.

"That would be the right thing to do, right?" he asked, and Judai gave a nod. Fubuki sighed and smiled at Judai.

"Most parents would freak, right? To see their child drinking at such an age. My other was different. She bought me all the rich and rare types of beer, telling me that if people saw me drinking low grade beer, it would destroy my rep. She was always telling me that I had to look good in order for her to look good," he said.

Judai frowned slightly.

"That's awful..." he whispered, and Fubuki's eyes widened before he flashed Judai a kind smile.

"Did you believe me? I was merely joking," he answered, and Johan was about to pound him for making Judai feel guilty and sad over nothing. But Judai held out his hand before Johan and frowned at Fubuki.

"It would be easier if you didn't lie..." he whispered, and Fubuki gasped before closing his eyes and nodding.

"Yeah, you're right..." Fubuki whispered before turning and heading for another classroom, but not before turning to his two 'friends'.

"I'm going to be alone for a little while," he said before exiting the class.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"That was strange. I wonder why he ran off like that," Johan said as he held his arms up over his head and sighed deeply. Judai followed his koma-oni and froze for a moment.

"It was weird. But there wasn't a call for it. He got upset after the mention of his mother..." the brunette thought out loud, and Johan nodded before looking at Fubuki's locker and spotting something stickking out of it.

Being his curious self, Johan drew the magazine from the locker and looked at it, and his eyes widened at the cover.

"J-Judai. You might wanna look at this.." he whispered, and Judai came over and looked at the magazine, his brown eyes skimming the picture over and over, and then he read the headline in his mind.

**Headline: Tenjoin's Mother Dies in Horrible Car Crash! Result of Drunk Driving?!**

"Oh my God..." Judai breathed before thinking long and hard about the facts, trying to add two and two together.

Finally, he drew to a conclusion.

"His mother is possessing him," Judai stated, and Johan's eyes widened slightly.

"B-but why would she try and kill her own son?!" he asked. Judai glanced over at his koma-oni and gave him a firm nod.

"Johan, as you should already know, spirits don't have the same minds as when they were alive. Their desires are all that matters, and obviously, his mother's desire for his success and power are all she cares for," the brunette stated.

Johan gave a nod and then looked towards the classroom.

"Then why'd we leave that idiot all alone?" he yelled before taking Judai's hand and using some of his demon strength to speed down the hallway and get to the classroom where Fubuki had gone off to.

"Fubuki!!" Johan shouted in rage as he kicked open the door and raced in with Judai right behind him. They both stopped and stared as they saw Fubuki standing over a pile of papers, a lighter resting in his hands.

The papers causing a roaring fire.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Johan shouted as he raced forward and made a grab for the brunette, but the fire shot at him and forced the koma-oni to leap backwards. "Judai, this isn't a normal fire!" Johan shouted, and Judai gave a nod.

"That's right. It's her spirit," he stated and Johan snarled.

"C'mon, Fubuki! Don't just let her possess you! Life can get better, you know that!!" the bluenette shouted, and Fubuki looked over at the two boys with a sad smile on his lips.

"It's too late for that," he whispered. "My life is worthless if someone doesn't care about me. If I'm not perfect, like Mom wanted, then what use am I? That's why you're angry..." the brunette looked as the fire took shape of a woman with white eyes and claws.

"Isn't it, Mom?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai sneered at the ghost.

"Just like I thought. You knew that she was possessing you the whole time. You didn't like her did you?" the brunette asked, and Fubuki's lips drew back into an angry scowl.

"I hated her!" he snarled. "She always made me do things that I never wanted. I had to be perfect to her or she wouldn't love me. She never cared for my health, and was always concerned about my social status rather than my feelings."

Fubuki smiled softly as the fire glowed around him.

"I thought that... when she died, I'd finally be free of her. But it's true. If I'm not famous, then I am not needed. No one needs me. I thought if I ditched being in showbiz, my life could be a normal one. But as it turns out, no one wants me now," he stated.

Fubuki clutched the lighter tight.

"I hate my mother. I hated her, but..." Fubuki felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"She was the only one who ever actually used to call me by my nickname!!" he sobbed out before wiping his tears away roughly.

"You are an idiot."

Fubuki glanced up and saw Judai right before him. "If you wanted me to call you by a nickname, then you should have told me!! I would have done it if you had asked me!" Judai sighed and smiled up at him.

"My friend Fubuki can be selfish and mean, but he's also very kind. When you thought Johan was harrassing me, you dropped a lighter to save me. You're very kind," the brunette said with a wink before looking to Johan.

Johan nodded slowly at his master and Judai looked back at Fubuki.

"For me, being kind is enough. But whether or not it's good enough for you..." Judai's eyes flashed. "Is for you to decide, Fubuki Tenjoin," Judai finished, and Fubuki pursed his lips before taking a single step forward.

"**_No..._**" a voice rang out, from the fires, and the woman made of flames glared evilly. "**_Fubuki! You're mine!! You can't take him away, Exorcist!!_**" the flame woman screamed as she got ready to attack Judai, but soemthing else happened.

Fubuki jumped in front, and the fire stopped.

"Fubuki?" Judai asked, and Fubuki smiled.

"Don't leave me alone like that again, and I'll stick by you," he stated, and Judai flashed him an approving smile. Judai then glanced over his should and nodded at Johan, who smirked victoriously and leaped forward.

"Johan! Attack her!!" Judai shouted, and Johan's form turned from human to a large blue and white wolf with horns jutting from his head, green eyes ablaze with anger. Johan leaped forward and latched his jaws around the flame woman's throat.

The flame woman coughed and sputtered before looking up at Fubuki sadly.

"**_Why...? Fubuki, why did you betray your mother!?_**" the ghost cried, and Fubuki stepped before her, smiling ever so sadly.

"I can't follow you Mom. But I'll be okay now," he said, and the ghost stayed silent before smiling, her body losing the fire and leaving her to look the way she did before she had become a wretched evil spirit.

"_Buki-chan..._" the ghost whispered and Fubuki looked away sadly. Judai placed a hand on Fubuki's shoulder.

"Tell me, whatw as your mother's name. If I know, I can make sure she gets to Heaven," the brunette said. Fubuki sighed softly before opening his mouth.

"Aiya. Aiya Tenjoin," he answered before watching Judai send his mother to Heaven, and a small smile touched his lips.

_'I'm so sorry Mom._ _Mom, I'm sorry. I never liked you. But I always... loved you..._'

"By the way..." Fubuki whispered before turning to Johan and Judai, Johan still being in his wolf form, getting pet by Judai. "What exactly is that thing? Does it bite?" Fubuki asked as he stared at Johan in shock.

The two boys from another village thought for a moment, and then clicked two and two together.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"You never actually saw me transform!?!?" Johan hollered, having reverted to his human form a while ago.

Fubuki smiled and shook his head innocently, a big grin on his lips. "I passed out right after I fell from the window. I never saw a thing! But I thought it would be fun to pretend that I had actually seen something you were hiding."

Johan stared with a shocked face as Judai clasped his hands and flashed his doe eyes.

"Please don't tell, okay?" he asked, and Fubuki smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, Johan was bioling with rage.

"You mean all this time..." his teeth grew into fangs as he picked up a large desk. "YOU WERE FAKING KNOWING OUR SECRET SO THAT YOU COULD USE JUDAI AS YOUR SLAVE!?!?" he roared before throwing the desk, barely missing Fubuki.

"Sorry! I won't let it happen again!" the brunette thought before winking at Judai and grasping him gently under the chin, making him look up.

"As long as I can become your love slave, Judai..." the brunettw winked, and then a fire extinguisher came from nowhere, spraying and clonking the taller celebrity brunette on the back of the head so that he collapsed forward, revealing a very pissed off Johan.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!! HE ALREADY HAS A SERVANT, AND THAT'S ME!!"

--

Me: Hah! Typical Fubuki!

Lucy: I hope Johan doesn't strangle him!

Me: Yeah, because that'll be bad!

Lucy: Yup, but the next chapters will be fun!

Me: We are so glad that you guys like our stories!

Lucy: ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMING!!

Me: We mean it because flaming makes us not want to write any more stories. It hurts to get flamed.

Lucy: So be kind and review nicely or not at all.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Gamble for Life

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: Here's our next chapter.

Lucy: More of a filler/funny chappie for you guys.

Me: It has its fluff, but it's also kinda sad at some points.

Lucy: Please enjoy it XD

Me: Thanks you and please enjoy!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Gamble for Life_**

"Hey, Aniki, is Johan all right?" Shou asked.

Judai, startled slightly by Shou's random question, glanced over his shoulder and over to Johan's desk, where the young bluenette was sighing and toying with the dice-ornament that hung from the antenea of his cell phone.

"He keeps sighing and spacing out," Shou said, and Judai sighed gently.

"I'm not sure. He's been sneaking out at night and won't tell me where he went in the mornings," the brunette stated, and Shou's gray eyes doubled in size, larger than the glasses made them look.

'_Is Johan cheating on Aniki! Not that they're dating, but..._' the mini bluenette growled, much to Judai's surprise, before trotting off and slamming his hand down on Johan's desk.

"Hey, Andersen! Isn't there something you wanna say to Aniki?" Shou growled out bluntly, and Johan 'eep'ed before leaping from his desk, green eyes bugged out wide. He then started stammering and shuddering while looking around.

"I-I have n-no idea w-what you're talking a-about!" he whispered before seeing Judai walk over and then he yelped softly. "Okay, gotta go! Okay, see ya, bye!!" the koma-oni shouted before running to the door of the class and exiting it.

Judai stared after his koma-oni and sighed sadly, his heart beating as if it were going to break.

---A Little While Later---

"Johan... He doesn't want to be around me anymore, I'm guessing," the brunette whispered softly.

"Aniki! That isn't the truth! He really does care about you, but I'm sure there's another reason!" Shou yelled up at his aniki, and Judai nodded before taking out his cell phone and staring down at it angrilly.

"I'm going to call him and find out what's going on!" he shouted before staring at the phone for a few moments. Shou sighed and rolled his eyes before taking the phone.

"Let me dial it," he said, and Judai nodded with embarrassment, sorry that he still had no idea how to use a cell phone. The phone started ringing, and Shou handed it over to Judai, who placed it by his ear.

After several rings, the phone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice asked, and Judai gasped with happiness.

"Johan!" he called.

"J-Judai?!"

"Johan, I have to ask you something..."

"H-hang on, Judai. I have to take care of something first..."

Judai waited for a few moments before a loud ringing sound hit his ears and he heard Johan cheering with joy, shouting out congradulations to himself in a foreign language. The brunette stared at the phone before narrowing his eyes.

He knew exaclty what was going on.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"YOU WERE FUCKING GAMBLING!?" Shou roared, eyes blazing blood red.

"I'm sorry!!" Johan shouted as he kneeled before the brunette and the miniature human bluenette, bowing continuously at them, begging forgiveness. Judai narrowed his brown eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Johan's always been a gambler. Didn't you promise to stop when we left the village!?" he shouted, and Johan nodded quickly, showing his master that he was truely sorry about what he was saying.

"I-I'm sorry! But I have something to take care of, and I'm gonna win... so..." the bluenette was cut off when he heard Judai scoff.

"So you were gonna celebrate by gambling?!"

"Judai, that isn't it!"

"I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you, Johan!!" the brunette shouted, and Johan narrowed his eyes before baring his fangs at the last person in the world he would be expecting to bear them at.

His own master.

"I never fucking asked for you to care! I'm doing this for a reason, and I don't need you around to help me! So leave me alone, you fucking human!!" the bluenette shouted, and then he gasped when he saw Judai reel back in terror.

The koma-oni reached for Judai and felt his heart break when Judai flinched away. Johan lowered his head and shuddered.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!!" he yelled before turning on his heels and running off in the direction that the gambling bar was in, trying to finish what he had started earlier, feeling bad about leaving his master behind with such horrid wound sto the heart.

But Johan couldn't get Judai involved.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---At the Bar---

Johan sighed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes gently.

'_Dammit. This is all my fault..._' he thought before looking at the table and seeing that he had lost. The koma-oni scoffed before handing his money over to the other men at the end of the table, who were smirking at him.

"Well, Johan-bozu, this is a fix. One more loss and you'll lose everythign you got," the leader said, and Johan sneered.

"Bring it on. I'll do anything to get those two old men who you conned from their debt, you half wit cheaters!!" the bluenette shouted, and the men cackled before they noticed that a hand came and palced some yen on the table.

"Excuse me... But I would like to join your game."

Johan turned at the voice and gasped.

"J-Judai!! Shou!!" he breathed, and Judai looked over at him before smirking.

"Hey there, Johan! I came here to help you, since I knew that you'd probably end up needing me," he said with a smile before glancing at the men ahead of himself. "Okay, who's ready to play some gambling, huh?" he asked, and the leader smirked.

"I guess you got some money to bet?" he asked, and Judai shook his head.

"Nope," he stated, and the men face-faulted.

"Judai, you can't play if you have no money," Johan stated bluntly, and Judai looked over with a smile.

"That's fine. I told the man at the door that I didn't have any money, and he told me that I could pay off anything I owe by selling my body," he said simply. Johan's eyes widened and then Shou glanced away.

"WHAT!?" the koma-oni roared in shock. (A.N: Judai, you lovable and adorable idiot!!)

"I warned him! I tried to stop him from doing it, but Aniki just agreed to it!!" Shou shouted up at the bluenette, and then Johan noticed that the men who he was gambling against were smirking and eyeing Judai up and down.

Admiring his body.

Johan smirked and bore his fangs, eyes glowing red for a few seconds before turning back to green. "This is fine. If worse comes to worse, I can just kill them all, right?" he cackled, and Shou squealed before glancing away.

"I don't like that idea either!!" he shouted.

Judai smiled and picked up one of the dice, admiring it in his hands before looking over at Johan and Shou.

"Don't worry. I have luck on my side," he said before looking at the group of older men before him. "So, in this game, if I roll and odd number, I times my bet by that much and if I win the rounds, then I win. if I get an even number, I lose?" he asked.

The leader smiled. "That is correct," he stated, and Judai smirked again.

"Then here it goes..." he stated before inhaling and throwing the dice onto the table. The three of them rolled until they came to a halt on a one, each of them. The leader gasped and glared over at Judai.

"Fine. Your bet, what Johan betted, has been tripled. Your move again," he snarled before pushing the dice back to Judai. Judai took them and rolled it again.

The dice landed on threes, making Judai's bet nine times greater than it was before. The men gasped before glancing up at Judai, who smiled kindly and threw the dice to the table again, and when they landed, everyone gasped.

Judai's dice had all landed on fives, making his bet the highest ever. 15 times what Johan had bet.

"This isn't possible!! He's cheating!!" the leader yelled, and Johan snarled at him, eyes blazing. Judai stopped Johan and rose from the table, holding the dice in his hands, closing his brown eyes gently.

"I have no reason for cheating. Dice were used in my village to tell fortunes. As a psychic, I can tap their mystic powers and summon them to my will," he stated before throwing the dice to the table, smirking.

The dice landed on fives once again, making Judai's bet move up to 42 times greater than what Johan had bet originally.

/_YOU'RE IN MY TERRITORY NOW! THE ODDS ARE AGAINT YOU!!!_/ Judai shouted, eyes blazing while he used his kotodama to enforce his voice. The three men gasped as Johan appeared behind them, seeing as one of them was about to hurt Judai.

"If you can't understand, then let me explain..." he growled before making his claws appear. The men shuddered and screamed before ripping up a paper and thrusting a large wad of cash in Judai's direction.

And the debt was forgotten.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yay! No more debt! Hooray for Judai! You're a gambling prodigy!!" Johan shouted happily before spinning around and looking at Judai, who had his lips drawn back into a wide smirk, eyes blazing with happiness.

"So, Johan. I heard that you met those people you were helping from their debt during gambling," the brunette stated, and Johan gulped. "That means..."

Judai hurled a book at Johan's head. "That you've been gambling since before you got into your debt!!"

"Wagh! I'm sorry!!"

"Even thought you aren't good at gambling! You're such an idiot!! Besides, you have to be 18 to gamble!!"

"Judai, I'm 500!!"

"Fuck that! You don't gamble!!"

"By the way, Johan-kun, why don;t you use your powers to help you win at gambling?"

"Because, Shou, if I did, then there'd be no point. It's all about the thrill."

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet!? I won't feed you until you learn your lesson!!"

"Waagh! Please forgive me, Judai-sama!!"

"Don't use honographics to redeem yourself!!"

Shou sighed and smiled at the two fighting people, noticing the emotions that were running through their eyes before Shou sighed. He glanced up at the heavens, blocking the sun from his eyes before chuckling kindly.

'_They both have good luck if they managed to meet one another..._' he thought before going to break the two up before they killed one another.

--

Me: Yay! Johan's no longer in debt!

Lucy: But he and Judai are back to square one!

Me: Lol, poor Johan!

Lucy: Hah!

Me: Please review nicely!

Lucy: Or not at all! Please review nicely XD


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Curse Master

**Title**: His Majesty's Dog

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemonish scenes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Judai Yuki isn't like other boys. With his quiet demeanor around other people and his naivete, he's become quite a misfit at his school. Even more unusual about him is his relationship with Johan Andersen, the hottest boy in school. But the truth is more mind-shattering that anyone could imagine. Judai is a powerful psychic and Johan is his guardian demon-dog, whose powers are fueled by Judai's kiss! And when Judai lets his "dog" off his leash, all vengeful spirits better look out!!

Me: The next chappie is up!

Lucy: Yeah!

Me: Someone new appears in this one!

Lucy: Let's see if you guys can figure it out!

Me: Chapter beginning!!

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Curse Master_**

"This is... clearly harrassment against me," Judai stated bluntly as he stared at the crumpled mess that his desk had become, for the seventh time that week.

The desk had been shredded and torn, the metal bars bent and the steel edges of it torn from the bolts, strewn in a circle around the area where the young brunette usually sat.

Judai curiously picked up one of the pieces and inspected it with a smile on his face.

"I'm amazed that the students were able to yank this apart like this," he said in a serious tone, and Johan and Shou face-faulted as they stood behind the brunette manatsukai.

"You idiot! There's no way a human did this!!" the two bluenettes roared, and Judai stared at them blankly before smiling widely.

"Well, it's not that hard, is it?" he asked before trying to bend the metal bar that he held, but soon put it down when he realized that there was no chance of him bending it.

A snicker came from behind the group, and the three boys glanced over to see a prissy girl and her clique standing behind her.

"Looks like you're cursed, Judai Yuki," she said with a cackle before she and her gang broke out into a fit of giggles, taunting Judai about being cursed and bad luck.

As this continued, the other students started insulting Judai as well, telling him to go abck to his village along with his damned curse.

Johan's eyes widened when he saw that Judai was frowing, a pained look in his eyes.

"Hey!!" he shouted, and the classmates glanced over at him. "You guys better stop picking on Judai and leave him the fuck alone! Because if you don't, you're gonna have to answer to-"

"Me."

Johan and Judai gasped at the sound of a new voice coming behind them, and they turned just in time to see a giant text book come flying across the class and bash against the wall.

"Leave Aniki alone!!!" Shou hollered before glaring at the class. "He's just trying to make friends!! So why are you all..." Shou grabbed text books and anything else and started hurling them.

"Picking on him!?" he shouted, throwing the stuff at the horrid classmates, purposly missing Johan and Judai. (A.N: Hah! Go, Shou!!)

"Gah! Marufuji's gone nuts!!" one of the students screamed as he ducked behind the desks until Shou either gave up, or ran out of things to chuck.

The bluenette panted heavily before wiping sweat from his eyes. "Now that I got that out of my system..." he whispered before turning with a sharp glare in his eyes.

"ANIKI!!" he shouted, and Judai, as well as Johan and half the class, flinched visibly. It was the end of the world. Since when had Shou started yelling at Judai?

"Y-yes?" Judai asked.

"You need to start showing some fucking backbone! If you wanna make friends, then stop cowering and start standing up for yourself!" Shou shouted before lowering his head.

"I-I'm sick of seeing you like this..." he whispered as he started sobbing.

Judai stared at his friend with kind brown eyes before he made a choking sound and hunched over, his hand flying up to his mouth. Johan stared in concern before he saw Judai shaking, muffled sounds coming from his mouth.

The class stared.

"A-are you... laughing!?" Johan hollered, since in almost all his life, he had hardly ever seen Judai laugh like this before. Shou, and the entire class, stared with wide eyes.

"W-why are you laughing?!" Shou hollered, feeling embarrassed that his friend was laughing at his seriousness. Judai shook his head and laughed a little harder.

"N-no. Not you. I'm laughing at how dumb I was being..." he said before turning to the front of the classroom. "Johan, we have a mission to figure out, on who this 'desk destroyer' is. Let's go," Judai said before turning to Shou.

"I need your help. Will you help me, Shou?" the brunette asked, and Shou smiled before wrapping his arms around his friend's arm and hanging from it, smiling widely.

"You bet I will!" he said before Johan, Judai, and the mini bluenette, all vanished from the class to discover who was 'cursing' Judai.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So, you think this girl is the actual target?"

"Yup."

"That's right. She used to sit at Judai's desk before they got moved around, right?"

"Okay!" Judai said while clapping his hands together as they stood before a large house that belonged to one of their snobby classmates who was always insulting Judai.

"Let's go figure this out.." Judai said before Johan grasped his shoulder gently. Judai turned to meet the bluenette's concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna help her? She's always so mean to you," Johan said before Shou turned and went back for the car, knowing that he didn't want to bother the two while they worked.

Judai beamed happily.

"There's no such thing as mean people to a shaman," he said with a wink before he and Johan trotted into the house, since no one had answered it when they rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Judai called, and everything was silent. He glanced around, hoping for signs of movement, and then suddenly, he found it.

_SMASH!!!_

"What was that!?" Johan hollered before he and Judai took off for the kitchen, where the banging had come from. They raced inside, and both were shocked at what they saw.

The kitchen was destroyed.

It had been torn up, and there was a black ball of energy swirling around the ceiling, smashing into things and tearing it up. The girl, the snob, glanced over and gasped when she saw Judai.

"Y-Yuki!!" she yelled before clinging to Judai. "Y-Yuki! Please help me! I'm scared!" she whispered, and Judai gently held her away from himself, staring into her eyes.

/_It's okay, Takaya Mishin. We'll take care of this. Go back to the car with Shou and wait until we come out_/ the brunette said, using kotodama, and the snob nodded before leaving the house in a daze.

Judai smiled over at Johan.

"Ready?" he asked, and Johan nodded while smiling widely.

Johan's eyes widened when he was suddenly drawn down and felt Judai's lips press against his in a firm fashion. Johan moaned and drew Judai as close as he could, absorbing all the energy he could manage.

His body pulsated with strength, and his mind became full of the intention his master wished. Judai pulled back as Johan's eyes grew viscious, glaring over at the hovering creature.

'This is an appetizer..." Judai murmured, and then Johan snarled before transforming into his human-shaped demon state, dressed in the blue-purple blazer and black top that he wore with the black and purple bants and boots.

His eyes blazed and claws flashed.

"I'll give you the full meal when you take down that spirit!!" Judai called, and Johan yelled before leaping up and cuffing the spirit hard in the side, knocking the ball of energy to the ground.

Johan snarled before stepping over it, the light vanishing from its form. The demon stepped up and glared down at it before he stared and picked it up in his fingers.

"A.... monkey?" he asked in confusion as the little monkey with horns shuddered in his grip. Judai stared in confusion before he saw the monkey slowly lift up its tail.

At the end, a clawed black hand.

"JOHAN, WATCH OUT!!" Judai screamed, but Johan didn't move fast enough, and the clawed hand smashed down on him, forcing him to the ground and making him release the creature he was holding.

"G-gyaa!!" Johan screamed as he was pinned down, and then the monkey ran away, chirping with victory. Judai raced ove to Johan and kneeled down.

'Are you all right?" he asked, and Johan sat up before giving a nod. Judai smiled and started kissing Johan, feeding him his energy so that the koma-oni would heal better.

---Meanwhile Outside the House---

"Oh, are you back already, Kenzan?" an aussie accent asked.

The monkey scittered up the telephone pole and then found himself snaking around the boy who was perched carefuly ontop of it, eyes watching through the window at the scene going on.

The boy was about Judai's age, though much taller, and he wore a cow-boy hat on his head, making his black hair stick out. Bandages covered his right eye, and his left eye was teal blue.

He was dressed in all black, except for a white longsleeve shirt, and he wore an orange bandana around his neck.

The boy smiled and stood up as Kenzan placed himself on the boy's shoulder, his clawed tail lacing around the boy's waist and drawing him as close as possible.

"That's just fine. Now we have a bigger prize," the boy said while petting Kenzan on the head before vanshing.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

"Come on, Judai! You can't do anything by yourself!"

"Shut up, Johan! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"No, you don't! You're totally helpless!!"

_SLAP!!_

"Owww!! Judai, why'd you hit me!?"

"Because you're being a cur!!"

"A cur!? Fine! Go and hunt down that monkey on your own! I ain't coming to save you this time!!"

"That's just fine with me!! Hmph!!"

Shou exhaled as Johan stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind himself to enforce his exit. Judai sat on the other end of the class and snarled at the air, mentally releaving anger.

'_And they're at it again... They always do this, and then Judai gets captured, and Johan comes to rescue him! It's always the same thing!_' the mini bluenette shouted in his mind.

Ignoring his inner quarrel, Shou rose to his feet and went over to Judai, who was now getting ready to go after the person who was trying to harm Takaya the other day.

"Shou, let's go," Judai said firmly, still pissed at Johan, and then Shou eagerly followed after him, using some information they had gathered from some people at the school.

Hoping to find the person...

---Later in front of a WareHouse---

"This it?" Shou asked, and Judai nodded before looking over the notes again.

"Yup. 146 Parkenue Drive," he said before Shou clicked open the door to the ware house, and they both stepped inside, eyeing the large, and partially destroyed building.

Rafters hung everywhere, and there were cobwebs all over the floors. Shou groaned at the grossness, but Judai didn't seem overly bothered by it. He merely kept forward.

"Shou, this is such a weird place," Judai said, and Shou nodded as they progressed further in.

Suddenly, something black and large came swooping at the two boys, and they both clung to each other, squealing in shock.

"Back down, Rei!" a familiar voice shouted, and then Kagemaru came from the shadows and Rei flew back to him, perching on his arm the way a falcon would.

"Uncle! What are you doing here? I thought you returned to the village!" Judai breathed, even if he was happy to see his uncle again. Kagemaru sighed and looked around.

"I got a call that I had to persue a rogue villager who thinks he has something to proove," the black-haired man said before aiming his finger at the balcony around the room, Rei flying in its direction.

Kagemaru sending Rei right at a figure in the darkness with a monkey shaped being on his shoulder. The black-haired man sneered at the figure before opening his mouth.

"Isn't that right, Jim Cook!?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The clawed tail swung at Rei, sending the large demon bird away from the figure, and then Jim, as Kagemaru had statedm stepped into the light.

"Well, that was close. You really aiming to kill me?" he asked in his ausstraillian accent, and Kagemaru narrowed his eyes.

"Jim, I've had enough of this shit. Let's just go back to the village and maybe they'll take your sentance under consideration," the ravenette said, and Jim sneered at him evilly.

"Screw you!! I'm never returning there ever again!!" he yelled, and the monkey at his shoulder, snarled as well. Jim then pointed at Rei.

"Get her, Kenzan!!" he shouted, and then Kenzan flew at Rei, snapping his clawed tail at her, but Rei flew to the side. Jim narrowed his eyes before noticing someone new walking in.

"You-" he shouted, and Judai whirled around in shock, eyes widening.

"J-Johan!" he whispered. The bluenette smirked and stretched his arms up over his head, yawning in boredom.

"Okay, this is getting old. Just surrender quietly, and we won't have to end up killing you," Johan said while stretching, and Jim narrowed his eyes at him before sighing deeply.

"I refuse..." he growled before vanishing from sight. Kagemaru gasped and glanced around, trying to locate the boy, as did everyone else in the room.

Judai suddenly felt a cold chill snake up his back, and he gasped as a pair of black claws came from behind him, a hand landing on his shoulder to hold him firm while the claws rested at his neck.

Jim standing behind him with Kenzan perched at his shoulder.

Taking Judai hostage.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai!" Kagemaru shouted upon seeing his nephew taken hostage, and Johan whirled around, eyes blazing with anger at the aussie for threatening to harm his master.

Judai shuddered and slowly opened his lips.

/_Jim Co-_/

"Oh no you don't! Open your mouth again and I'll hack your throat apart! I can't have you using your kotodama, now can I?" Jim asked before looking at the gang.

"I just wanted to say hi to Judai-sama, so no need to get all angry," Jim said with a small smirk, winking at the gang.

Johan was growling, and then Kagemaru placed a hand before him, staring down at him in rage.

"Jim, explain to me why you escaped," he said, and Jim narrowed his eyes at him before looking to the ground.

"I left because I felt so suffocated. Everyone was always expecting me to be something I'm not. I was afraid that I'd lose who I was inside, so I ran away to stay the same," he said and then Kagemaru sighed.

"So that means..." he whispered before glaring. "You wasted my time for something stupid like this!?" he raged.

"Maybe it's dumb to you, but you're just like everyone else!!" Jim yelled, and Judai's eyes widened as Jim continued speaking. "Everyone in that village is obssessed with tradition, it makes me sick!!" he yelled.

"I just wanted to be a normal person, to not have the powers I do... but..." Jim squeezed his eyes shut, and Kenzan gave him a look of sympathy as the aussie sobbed.

/_I'll never be normal because of this!!_/ Jim shouted, and Judai gasped at the fact that Jim could also use kotodama, but not in an advanced form that Judai could use.

Still, it meant that he and Jim were similar.

Johan smirked as he stepped forward, thinking of a way to rescue his master from Jim.

"Maybe you're right, but at the same time, you're still going to go back," he lied, and Jim's eyes snapped open before he bit his lip, drawing blood, and pointed at Johan.

/_GET HIM, KENZAN!!!_/ he raged, and Kenzan instantly leapt from Jim's shoulder, swinging his clawed tail at the human wolf. Johan smirked and dodged before grabbing Judai, knocking Jim back.

Judai gasped as Johan hoisted him into the air and smirked up at him. Judai smiled sadly.

"I thought you weren't coming to save me this time," he whispered, and Johan chuckled softly.

"You didn't believe that, did you?" he asked.

"I was afraid that you meant it..."

"Well, don't be. I'll never mean it when I say I won't come to rescue you," Johan answered, and Judai smiled before he found himself being set carefully on the ground, looking over at Jim.

'_He's just like me..._' Judai thought as he remembered how he had wanted to escape the village and all of its suffocation, so he understood what Jim was feeling, and he couldn't help but feel bad.

Jim was staring at the ground with a sad look on his face, and Kagemaru was closing in on him.

"Losing your true self of not, you're going back with me, Jim Cook, to face your trial," the ravenette said as he reached for Jim. The aussie waited to be dragged back, but nothing happened.

Instead, Judai, Shou, and Johan leaped protectlive in front of him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"J-Judai-sama?" Jim asked, and Johan snarled at Kagemaru, making him back up a few inches.

"Judai, I understand that you feel bad for Jim, but he broke the rules, and now must go back to face trial," Kagemaru stated, and Judai shook his head slowly, smiling.

"Johan and I will talk to Grandpa and work it out, but I'm not facing a trial, so why should Jim?" he asked, and Johan nodded.

"He deserves the same right," he said, and Shou nodded, even if he had no clue what was going on. Kagemaru sighed and backed down before Judai turned and smiled at Jim.

"You can go do what you want now. We'll back you up always," he said to his new friend, and Jim smiled kindly at him before turing to Kenzan, who leaped onto his shoulder.

"Very well, then," he said with a smile before cutting the door out of his way and stepping into the sun. Jim stopped and then turned to Judai, smiling at his new friend.

"I will... see you at school tomorrow, Judai-sama," he said before trotting out of sight. Judai smiled and looked over at Johan before drawing him into a kiss, much to Kagemaru's dislike.

Johan smiled and fed off of his master's wonderful energy, knowing why he stayed with Judai now.

Because he wanted to protect him.

--

Me: Okay! Yay! Jim became their friend!

Lucy: Oh, and Kenzan can become human, he just chose not to in this chapter.

Me: Yay! Johan came and rescue Judai!

Lucy: But the next chapters are gonna get abit more dramatic!

Me: Yeah!!

Lucy: Here we go! Review and we'll update soon!


	16. To Whom It May Concern

To Whomever Reads My Stories/To Whom it May Concern...

Good news! And... some bad news, but it's not so bad that I'll be crushing anyone, so no worries!

Due to the creation of another account (on my part), I have been aware that I have been neglecting my spiritshipping stories! It is of my own doing that I have created another account. My reason for doing so would be because when I wrote my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions, I didn't want them getting mixed in with my spiritshipping ones.

But then I realized that just made things more complicated!

However, I am going to continue my spiritshipping fan fictions! I am just not going to update them here on my "animehime20" account! I am going to **repost** them on my other account (serina-phantom, or as it sometimes needs to be typed "serinaphantom").

Anyway, I am going to repost them on my serina-phantom account, and then continue them from there! I will also be writing my other spiritshipping fan fictions from there as well, so I wanted to tell you guys, my readers, so you would know where to find the updates that you have all been waiting patiently for!

It will, however, take a little while to repost them (My reason for reposting is because I want all my stories on one account, as well as I want to touch up and correct any errors in my fan fictions).

I should start my updating in a few days, or by Wednesday at the maximum!

So, to all of you who are waiting for updates on my stories, such as the stories "Blood-Stained Night", "Elfen GX", His Majesty's Dog", "How to Cure the Hiccups", "Nightmares and Truths", "Reincarnation", Scarlet Tears", "Spiritshipping Collection", and "Ultimate Destruction Program", those will all be reposted and updated on my serina-phantom/serinaphantom account!

Please also note that these stories will not be deleted from my animehime20 account, so don't worry about that! They will just be reposted!

So, thank you all for being so patient, and updates shall begin soon on my other account! Thank you all for your kindness!

-Ke-chan (animehime20/serinaphantom(serina-phantom)


End file.
